<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Toujours, Little Lady by Helthehatter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24690997">Toujours, Little Lady</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helthehatter/pseuds/Helthehatter'>Helthehatter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Little Lady [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers (Bay Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Angst, Bay Movies, Car Sex, Character Arcs, Character Development, Comedy, Drama, F/M, Me treating this mistreated characters right, NSFW, One Shot, Part Two, Romance, Smut, Transformers - Freeform, Vaginal Sex, robot gore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:26:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24690997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helthehatter/pseuds/Helthehatter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Viviane and Hot Rod's new relationship is interrupted when the insane and deadly Decepticon, Berserker, escapes TRF. In this much longer than expected one shot Viviane has to face her doubt about a prosperous future with the Autobot while they try to bring this new threat down.<br/>Also includes Cade being jealous of Lennox's friendship with the Autobots, Prime wanting to leave Earth, and Crosshairs being a prick.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hot Rod/Viviane Wembley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Little Lady [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Toujours, Little Lady</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer for Je'taime Little Lady-I miscalculated Hot Rod's size. He's big but compared to Viviane he isn't THAT big, he'd ~fit~ if you know what I mean.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cade sipped from a cold beer, supervising Izabella as she looked over Wheelie’s circuits.</p><p>Since he sorta-kinda-<em>technically</em>-without the paper work adopted the spunky kid he had put her under his wing. It’s not like Jimmy-who had taken advantage of his vacation days-would want to be his prodigy.</p><p>“How does it look, Cade?” Wheelie asked, looking over Izabella's head to the tall man. “Will I still be able to walk?”</p><p>Cade took a sip, “Probably not.”</p><p>Wheelie looked horrified before Izabella lightly tapped one of his big eyes with her knuckle. “Keep still, you’ll be fine. You’d be <em>better </em>if you didn’t get under Grimlock’s feet.”</p><p>“He got <em>over </em>me!”</p><p>The sound of familiar engines reached Cade’s ears and he turned around and walked outside (“Cade where you going don’t leave me with the rookie-OW! Don’t hit my eye!”) to see two familiar shapes appearing through the dust.</p><p>“The savior and his prodigal son returns.” The sarcastic quip came from Crosshairs who was casually sitting atop Cade’s mechanic shop/garage/whatever he needed it to be whenever he needed it.</p><p>“Don’t be jealous Prime has a favorite,” Cade smirked over his beer can at the green Autobot.</p><p>“I’m not jealous!” Crosshairs snapped bitingly.</p><p>Hound, who was cleaning one of his guns a few yards away, called over his shoulder, “Yes he is!”</p><p>“Shut up!”</p><p>Before Cade and Hound could rib him further, Bumblebee and Optimus Prime reached them, transforming into robot mode a moment later.</p><p>Drift appeared from behind the building, nearly making Cade spill his beer from being caught off guard. “How did the search go?” the lean robot asked.</p><p>Prime sighed, and Cade saw the way his shoulders sagged with exhaustion, the way his eyes were dim. As always he felt sympathy for his friend, a part of him wishing he had met Prime in his, well prime, the time the Autobots first arrived on Earth. Before Earth dragged him down to be as tired as the rest of humanity.</p><p>Still he put one foot in front of the other and addressed the group, “We will keep looking for parts. The ship is more than halfway built.”</p><p>“How many parts do we <em>actually </em>need?” Hound asked, still lovingly attending to his weapon. “No offense to Cade or anything but I’m getting kinda tired with having dirt in my circuits.”</p><p>“We would have a nice big ship if a certain someone hadn’t been so trigger happy during the Unicron battle,” Crosshairs quipped, glaring at Hound’s back.</p><p>“<em>You can…remember that?</em>” Bumblebee used his radio to speak, his voice box expiring. <em>Someone </em>decided Bumblebee just didn’t have a voice anymore and they were going to keep it that way. “<em>It’s all a….blur….to me</em>.”</p><p>Prime addressed them all, “We are survivors. And we are going to survive and make it to Cybertron. That means making sure the ship we leave in actually works.” He looked at Cade, “Until then we must ask you for shelter.”</p><p>“You know you can stay as long as you want, Prime,” Cade said warmly, smiling up at his friend.</p><p>“Maybe hunting down ship parts would work better if <em>everyone </em>was doing their part,” Crosshairs added, his arms crossed as he looked out into the dusty horizon.</p><p>Drift looked at his comrade, “You mean Hot Rod?”</p><p>“No, I mean Wheelie and Brains. Of <em>course </em>I mean Hot Rod! We sent him off on vacation and he still hasn’t come back.”</p><p>“He’s hanging out with Viviane,” Cade reminded him. “Maybe if you were as nice as her he’d want to hang out with you too.”</p><p>Crosshairs gave him a mocking smile, “Oh I’m sure it’s not just her pleasant personality keeping him in London.”</p><p>Bumblebee made a whirring, buzzing noise, the equivalent of him loudly sucking his teeth.</p><p>“That’s enough,” Prime stepped forward. “Hot Rod, like Bumblebee and I, have made human companions. And with us planning on leaving Earth soon, it’s only natural he’d want to spend time with Viviane before we must leave.”</p><p>Bumblebee nodded agreement, his eyes giving a warm far away look as if he was recalling all the friends he had made during his time on Earth. It made Cade happy to know that he’d leave Earth with a more or less positive opinion of it. Drift nodded out of being agreeable, Hound was keeping all his attention on his gun and Crosshairs didn’t reply. Cade had the urge to ask them what they thought of him, if they truly considered him a friend. Bumblebee would be honest and open about it. The others, even Prime, he wasn’t so sure… And he was frankly too shy to ask.</p><p>His phone started singing an old Elvis Presley song and all eyes turned to Cade, who placed his beer on the ground and pulled out his phone.  </p><p>“Can’t you get a good song?!” Wheelie’s voice loudly called out from inside the shop.</p><p>“Respect the King, pipsqueak!” Cade called, staring at the phone screen. He looked up at the Autobots, “It’s an unknown caller.”</p><p>“You may as well answer it,” Drift insisted. “TRF already knows we’re here.”</p><p>This was true. And really, after Lockdown and then Unicron-how worse could it get?</p><p>He hit the answer button and brought his phone to his ear, “Hello?”</p><p>“Yeager?” came the familiar voice of William Lennox.</p><p>“Oh, it’s you,” Cade said snarkily. He mouthed the man’s name to the Autobots. Both Prime and Bumblebee’s interest peeked at the mention of their former ally and Cade felt a twinge of jealousy.</p><p>“Are the Autobots near you?”</p><p>“Who wants to know?”</p><p>“I do, smartass. Just-” his sigh was heavy in Cade’s ear. “Just-if they’re there put the phone on speaker. You all need to hear this.”</p><p>Cade outstretched his arm toward the robots and clicked the speaker button. “What do we all need to hear, Lennox?”</p><p>“Berserker escaped.”</p><p>“<em>WHAT!?</em>”</p><p>“Lennox!” Hound stomped over, the ground practically rumbling under his massive feet. “You better not be talking about the Berserker I think you’re talking about!”</p><p>“You think you’re upset I just waded through a body of TRF agents to get to the phone!” Lennox shot back.</p><p>“You think that might be because you didn’t immediately kill Hannibal Lector in <em>Decepticon </em>form?” Crosshairs demanded. “Oh no sure let’s keep the Con not even <em>Megatron </em>wanted around! Only good things could come out of that!”</p><p>“I have to agree with Crosshairs,” Drift spoke up, his voice calm but his eyes sharp with anger. “My opinion of your species’ intelligence was lowered significantly when I found out you were keeping him alive and locked up.” He looked at Cade, “No offense.”</p><p>“You’re all saying things I either know or agree with,” Lennox’s voice said through the phone. “It wasn’t my decision to keep him alive but it is my responsibility to capture him. So…I wanted to ask the Autobots-for help.” It was clear that wasn’t easy for him to say. Cade didn’t know if that was for pride or shame for having turned on his old friends.</p><p>Crosshairs and Hound’s faces morphed into wicked looking scowls but before they could respond Prime stepped forward. “Where is Berserker?”<br/> “We’re still tracking him,” Lennox replied. “But we’ll find him. Hopefully before he does any damage.”</p><p>“Contact us when you find him,” Prime ordered in his leader voice. “We will help you fight him, but we can’t promise to subdue him without killing him.”</p><p>“I won’t lose any sleep if he’s dead,” Lennox replied. “I’ll let you know as soon as we have a location.” A pause. “Thank you.” The phone clicked as he hung up.</p><p>“Goodbye to you too,” Cade replied as he pocketed the phone. “Now who the hell is Berserker?”</p><p>“I call him Megatron’s biggest mistake,” Crosshairs said helpfully. “He’d sent him into battle to do a sweep, several Autobots have lost their lives fighting him-wait, why am I explaining this? We aren’t fighting him!” He jumped off the rood to turn a glare on Prime. “You can’t force me to fight that sociopath!”</p><p>Bumblebee stepped protectively in front of his leader, his body tensed as if he expected Crosshairs to throw a punch.</p><p>“I won’t force you to fight him,” Optimus replied calmly. “But as your leader I would be grateful for your aid. It will take all of us to take that Decepticon down.”</p><p>“I’m flattered, Prime. But what is in for me? I risked my life fighting Lockdown and Unicorn cause my other option was death. Berserker is dangerous but I can avoid him easily, we all can, it’s a big planet. You want to go and risk dying because the <em>humans </em>asked you to.” He glanced at Cade, his expression shifting through several emotions before looking away from the entire group, arms crossed. “Sorry but that’s not worth it in my opinion.”</p><p>Cade inwardly flinched.</p><p>Bumblebee looked to Prime who didn’t react to Crosshairs’ words. A part of him probably agreed with him. But then Drift spoke up, “I do not want to face an enemy with a coward at my side.” His words made Crosshairs go rigid but he didn’t have a sarcastic reply. “Call for Hot Rod, Optimus. He will come and help us.”</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>Vivane sat in the driver’s seat, the Lamborghini’s windows tinted so black no one outside could see her-she was in her own little world.</p><p>And she was biting her fist to keep from crying out in pleasure.</p><p>She had worn a sundress that day, both because it was a particularly pleasant day in London, and also cause she thought the black complimented Hot Rod’s color scheme.</p><p>She then had a brand new reason when Hot Rod had shown off a little trick of his.</p><p>They had been enjoying an early morning ride, Viviane relaxing against the seat while he did the driving, playing soothing French songs. For someone who claimed he hated his accent, he listened to a lot of music that came with said accent.</p><p>A sudden smooth and warm metallic sensation pressed against her leg. She jumped, startled, and looked down at her feet. The space under the steering wheel had opened up and thick circuits, that weren’t native to regular cars she was sure, had slipped out to caress her leg.</p><p>“Hot Rod?” her surprise and mild fear had reached through her voice. “Is that-that natural?”</p><p>“To a transformer, yes,” Hot Rod replied. “Not so much your earth cars, no.” The metal tendrils reluctantly pulled away. “I’m sorry if I frightened you. I just thought we could try…well, I was wondering…”</p><p>Her eyebrows reached up to her hairline as she caught on to what he was suggesting. Which wasn’t hard. After that night by her favorite spot (her really, really favorite spot now) Hot Rod had done nothing but two things: shower her with affection and praise and snuggles to get into her heart, and shower her with affection and praise and snuggles to get into her pants. Neither thing she was complaining about. And she was taking the educated guess the wires and circuits were for the latter.</p><p>But- “Wouldn’t it hurt?” They were alien in appearance, thicker than regular wires and dark gray and completely intact. Still the fear of being electrocuted passed through her head.</p><p>“Of course not!” Hot Rod replied immediately, sounding distraught. “I wouldn’t suggest it if it would!”</p><p>But she already knew that, didn’t she? “Well, alright then. I trust you, let’s…see what happens.”</p><p>The tendrils slowly wrapped up and around her leg, caressing her skin in the same way his hands did. And she found her head leaning back and her eyes closeing. It kinda felt like a massage. A weird sci-fi massage, but a pleasant massage nonetheless.</p><p>It reached her thighs that instinctively went hot from the Autobot’s touch, and she already felt just a bit damp by the time he reached the edge of her underwear. The tips of the circuits slid against the cloth and Viviane felt an anticipated breath escape past her lips. One of the wires pressed firmer against her underwear, making the cloth press past her folds and touch her clit.</p><p>“Oh, <em>Roddy</em>,” she purred, more than appreciating the touch.</p><p>The Lamborghini took a sudden sharp turn, the seat belt pressed snug across her body keeping her from flying over to the passenger side.</p><p>“What-what’s wrong?” she asked, feeling an ache as the tendrils pulled past her thighs.</p><p>“Nothing, nothing, nothing,” he replied quickly, sounding breathless despite the fact Autobots didn’t breathe. He found an empty space in a lot and parked immediately. “I just can’t drive and touch you at the same time, I’ll crash.”</p><p>His matter of fact reason made her chuckle, her chuckle turning into a appreciative moan as the wires went back between her legs. She gripped the arm rest as they slid under her panties and caressed her sensitive skin that tingled from the touch, her folds becoming slick and wet.</p><p>“Can I go in?” Hot Rod asked, a little shy. He had seen her naked, had touched her numerous times, but he still had his uncertain moments.</p><p>“Oh, <em>please</em>,” she begged, eyes closed as she took in the sensitive of the smooth wires dancing across her skin. “Please, please, please…” Her begging turned into a gasp of pleasure as the tips of the tendrils dipped inside her, rubbing her clit and burrowing deeper.</p><p>She lifted her hand, clenched into a fist, and pressed it against her teeth to muffle her moans. She knew Hot Rod enjoyed hearing how he pleasured her, but just because bystanders couldn’t see her didn’t mean they couldn’t <em>hear </em>her.</p><p>Her thighs twitched and she squirmed in her seat, the seat belt pressed tight against her chest like it was Hot Rod’s hand.</p><p>“Oh my Little Lady,” he purred, his voice making a shiver of delight go down her spine. “You’re so warm…so soft…so…” he trailed off dreamily.</p><p>She smirked against her hand, “Wet?”</p><p>“<em>Yes</em>.” His voice was a ragged growl.</p><p>His voice did that often. She remembered when they first met, how she had been down right perplexed by his thick accent but now it sent butterflies dancing in her stomach. And his body, that she had no opinon on before (except holy hell a giant robot) was on her mind <em>all </em>the time. She had gone to sleep more than once thinking of his hands running down her naked skin, his mouth pressing hot metallic kisses against her. How much she wished her bed was big enough that he could sleep next to her, her back pressed against his chest, his arms wrapped around her. He wouldn’t sleep, she didn’t think transformers slept, but he’d gaze lovingly at her, he’d play with her hair…</p><p>One day she had been in the middle of her daydreaming when her mother and aunts had given her delighted, knowing looks. They didn’t say anything not that they needed to. She knew they thought she was seeing someone. They were right, but how do you tell your gossipy mother and aunts that you were dating-and having mind-blowing sex-with a giant robot?</p><p>How did you tell your family, your friends, Cade, the other Autobots…that you were in love-</p><p>She slammed both of her hands over her mouth, just muffling her cry as ecstasy rode through her. Her back arched and her thighs rubbed together as she came against the circuits.</p><p>“Hot Rod-<em>Hot Rod</em>-” she hissed as she slowly came down, her hands going down with her. “You are…a <em>genius</em>.”</p><p>He chuckled, making the seat beneath her vibrate.</p><p>The two sat in silence as she collected her breath, the tendrils slowly pulling away to return to their place inside the car. She looked up at the rear view mirror, saw that her face was flushed and her eyes glimmered.</p><p>She smiled, “I’ll be sure to return the favor when I get the chance.”</p><p>“I’ll hold you to it,” he replied happily. “But not right now. You’re going to be late for class.”</p><p>“Oh, <em>bollocks</em>!” She straightened up, her euphoria temporarily forgotten in her panic of being late. “Quick, I can’t go to work like this! I need to get back home and take a shower!”</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>Hot Rod sat in his regular spot as he waited for Viviane to return from her shower. He was ready to get her to work on time even if he had to break a few speeding laws to do so.</p><p>His mind wandered happily. Primus, he was so happy and content and he couldn’t <em>wait </em>for Viviane to return the favor after work. His engines were overheating just at the thought. He wondered if she'd laugh if he asked her to ride him like one of her polo horses-it was a thought he hadn’t considered during his years of watching her play, but now that they were making a habit of copulating…<em>maybe</em>.</p><p>Either way he was on cloud nine and <em>nothing </em>could ruin this moment.</p><p>And then <em>Nothing </em>commed him:</p><p>“Hot Rod?” Prime’s voice filled the inside of the Lamborghini. “Can you hear me?</p><p>“<em>Oui</em>, Optimus,” Hot Rod replied, feeling a twinge of dread at being contacted. “Is everything okay?”</p><p>“I’m afraid not,” was the heavy reply. “Berserker has escaped custody and is on the loose.”</p><p>Hot Rod would have flinched if he wasn’t in car mode. Several French curses flew throw his head before he responded to prime. “That is not good.”</p><p>“It is not,” the Autobot leader agreed. “I need you to come and help us. It will take all of us to bring him down.”</p><p><em>Leave Viviane? </em>The thought brought a stab of pain through his spark. His first instinct was to politely decline, even lie and tell him something equally as dangerous was in London.</p><p>But then he remembered how crazy and deadly Berserker was, how he’d kill hundreds of innocent humans-if he hadn’t already. Hot Rod was an Autobot he couldn’t let that happen. Not to mention if Viviane found out he stayed behind with her with that homicidal maniac on the loose-she’d never forgive me.</p><p><em>She might not forgive me for leaving her, either</em>. The thought would have frozen him in place if he hadn’t already been sitting still. But the latter option had less dead people, and he wouldn’t be able to relax and enjoy his time with Viviane if he was too busy worrying about Bee and Prime and the others fighting Berserker.</p><p>“Hot Rod?” Optimus’ question tore him from his thoughts. “Will you come?”</p><p>“Give me some time,” was the soft reply. “I’m on my way.”</p><p><em>I’ll tell her I’m leaving, go kill Berserker, and then come back and make up for it with praise, gifts, and sex. Yes, that’s a good plan.</em> </p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>Viviane stepped out of the bathroom, fresh from her shower and now in her professional slacks.</p><p>She made for the door only for her mother to materialize in front of her. She jumped, “Don’t scare me like that!”</p><p>Mrs. Wembley gave a quick apology. “You’re about to be late for work,” she pointed out.</p><p>“That’s why I’m in a rush,” Viviane stated, hopping from one foot to the next in her haste to get going.</p><p>“Not that much of a rush if you’re out having a morning quickie.”</p><p>The words weren’t accusing or suspicious but that didn’t stop Viviane from blushing madly and staring at her mother in horror. “I beg your pardon?”</p><p>“No need to be flustered, Viviane,” her mother shook her head. “You’re an adult woman, and I’m your widowed mother. We both know about sex and don’t think your aunts and I haven’t realized you’ve been going out a lot, usually returning with messy hair, clothes…not to mention you sometimes don’t come home at nights.”</p><p>She sighed heavily, “Okay, yes, I’m seeing someone. The truth is out.”</p><p>“Who is he?” her mother asked, stepping forward with the bright eyed nosiness that her daughter was used to.</p><p>“He’s my new boyfriend,” Viviane said. “And that’s all you’re going to know right now, Mum.” If there was a time to tell her mother about Hot Rod, her about to be late for work and still feeling fuzzy from the ‘quickie’ wasn’t the time. “I don’t need another Cade incident, or Edward incident, or any of my ex boyfriends incidents.”</p><p>Mrs. Wembley took a step back, looking caught off guard by her daughter’s words. Viviane expected her to be affronted that she pointed out how clingy she got to her daughter’s relationships.</p><p>But instead she asked, “Are you planning on breaking up with him?”</p><p>“<em>No</em>!” Viviane was horrified at the thought. “I don’t want to break up with him! I’ve never gone into a relationship thinking I was going to break up with them!”</p><p>Her mother frowned, “So, this one is different from the rest?”</p><p>“Yes, he is! I love-” she stumbled over the words. But then straightened her back and lifted her chin, “I love him.”</p><p><em>I do, I really do! </em>She felt her cheeks go warm at the realization. Turns out she had only needed a few weeks to feel this absolute affection that made her heart flip flop and had her mind filled with nothing but him. She didn’t know if it was the same weight of emotion that Hot Rod had for her, butthen if she had the same amount of feeling she had seen in his eyes-she’d implode.</p><p>Mrs. Wembley delightedly clapped her hands together, “That’s wonderful, darling! Are you planning to marry him?”</p><p><em>Marry? </em>“Well, I uh…”</p><p>“Didn’t you want to get married?”</p><p>It was on her list, just way down at the bottom. “I guess but…”</p><p>“Were you planning on children? I don’t want to press or stress you sweetie, but your grandmother was an old mother and you do <em>not</em> want to be that.”</p><p><em>Children?! </em>Did she want children? That was always something she had thought she’d think about after she found the love of her life.</p><p>Well, she had found the love of her life and he couldn’t impregnate her. And she was pretty sure there wasn’t a country on Earth that let them adopt. Would Hot Rod even want kids? Would he want to get married? Would he find the human customs silly?</p><p>Emotion and doubt swamped her already distracted head and she turned toward the door. “I’ll let you know when I get that figured out.”</p><p>“Well do hurry, sweetie. You’ll want to figure this stuff out-especially the children part-before you get too old!”</p><p><em>Before I get too old? </em>She hadn’t thought about that…she aged so much faster than him…she’d die so much sooner than Hot Rod. Her mortality sent a wave of dread over her as she stepped outside and climbed into Hot Rod.</p><p>“Little Lady?” his voice was soft and concerned as she took the wheel, heading for work. “Are you okay?”</p><p>She mentally shook herself. All her brand new thoughts and concerns and realizations could wait until after her lesson. “I’m fine. Just a little distracted.”</p><p>There was a heavy pause of silence and Viviane was starting to be able to read him as easily as he read her. “Are <em>you </em>okay?”</p><p>“<em>Oui</em>, just…” he hesitated. Her mind, still raw from her conversation with her mother, had a terrifiying moment that he’d bring up something like her short life span. “Optimus Prime just commed me.”</p><p>She blinked, hiding her relief. “What did he want?”</p><p>“A very dangerous Decepticon is on the loose in the States,” Hot Rod explained. “He asked me to come and help them take him down. I said I would.”</p><p>He was leaving? A horrible pressure sat on her chest and she swallowed.</p><p>“I-I hope that doesn’t upset you,” Hot Rod said softly. “I want to stay with you of course, but people could die if we don’t stop this Con and I can’t just leave my friends to fight him by themselves and-”</p><p>“It’s fine,” she quickly interrupted. “It’s fine, love. You’re an Autobot of course you need to go fight a Decepticon.” She looked through the window, “If you can just drop me off at my university you can go ahead and go. Just…be safe, okay?”</p><p>“...Okay.”</p><p>She thought about going ahead and telling him she loved him, but fear and uncertainty weighed on her tongue and she felt like a distrustful coward. He was waiting for her to say it, but in the throes of his own confession, of feeling his arms around her, she hadn’t considered other things. She hadn’t considered things she might have liked, marriage and children…she hadn’t thought that her life was no more than a second compared to his. And how could one have a normal, committed relationship with that fact stacked against them?</p><p>She could only hope she’ll have the answer when he returned to her.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>Cade and Izabella sat on a moth-bitten, raggedy old couch that sat in the scrap yard. The two humans watching as a newly fixed Wheelie helped the baby dinobots mess with a harassed looking Sqweeks, tapping him on the back of his head and running off before he could turn around.</p><p>Around them the Autobots sat idle. Prime was staring off into the horizon, looking lost in thought. Bumblebee and Drift were practicing battle moves while Hound was examining his array of weapons, making sure they all worked right.</p><p>Cade looked around and spotted Crosshairs sitting several yards away, sitting atop a half-crushed car and pushing Slug away. The giant robotic triceratops was trying to nuzzle him. He considered going to talk to him…then thought better of it. He turned back to the small group of robots in front of him. Sharp-T ran away from the group to jump onto Cade’s lap. He flinched as the baby T-rex’s claws kneaded his thighs for a moment before snuggling up against the man. He patted his back.</p><p>It was a few quiet moments later when Cade caught the sound of an engine, a loud, rapidly approaching engine.</p><p>Pushing Sharp-T gently off his lap he stood up, Izabella following. The two humans, along with Prime, Bee, and Drift walked out toward the road to see who their visitor was.</p><p>Bumblebee let out a happy buzz when they recognized the sleek black hood of Hot Rod, his shape a silhouette against the setting sun.</p><p>He slid to a stop in front of them, a cloud of dust rising from his tires as he quickly transformed into robot mode, weapons ready.</p><p>“Where’s Berserker?” he demanded, voice hard.</p><p>“At ease, Hot Rod,” Optimus said calmly, lifting his hand.</p><p>Cade and Izabella took a step back from the weapon ready Autobot. The dinobots and smaller Autobots crowding behind them for cover.</p><p>“We are currently waiting for coordinates to Berserker’s location,” Optimus explained.</p><p>Hot Rod halted, blinked at his leader, then dropped his gun. “You…don’t know where Berserker is?”</p><p>“We’re letting TRF figure that out!” Crosshairs suddenly yelled across the junkyard. The humans jumped, having not excepted his hearing to be that good.</p><p>Hot Rod blinked again, “I…just traveled across the Atlantic Ocean..and you don’t know where Berserker is.”</p><p>Prime’s brow furrowed. It was easy to tell the red and black Autobot was upset, but he clearly didn’t know <em>what </em>exactly was bothering him. “It’s best you be at the ready. As soon as we get his location we have to move <em>immediately</em>. We would not be able to wait.”</p><p>“Right, of course, right,” Hot Rod nodded, putting his guns away. He stepped around the group and headed into the heart of the junkyard. “I’ll just stay here for an unknown amount of time. Not like I had anything <em>important </em>going on!”</p><p>As he angrily stomped away, Prime and Drift exchanged confused glances. Hound watched him walk away, and Izabella looked at Cade with concern.</p><p>Finally they all turned to Bumblebee, who, out of the group there, was the closest to Hot Rod.</p><p>Bumblebee tapped his throat and then turned on the radio: “<em>I’m here without you baby. But you’re still on my lonely mind. I think about you baby and I dream-</em>”</p><p>“SHUT IT BUMBLEBEE!”</p><p>The yellow robot jumped, his radio screeching to a halt.</p><p>“Touchy,” Drift murmured before walking away.</p><p>Prime looked at Bumblebee, still looking concerned over Hot Rod’s short temper. It clearly wasn’t like the bot.</p><p>Cade perked up, “I’ll go and talk to him. See what’s on his mind.”</p><p>Izabella gave him a worried frown but he was already walking over to Hot Rod. The Autobot had turned his attention to Grimlock, the giant dinobot snuffling his outstretched hand. He drooled a bit and Cade felt a slight of worry that he’d try to eat Hot Rod.</p><p>“So, Roddy!” Cade called up and then immediately wanted to slap himself. <em>Roddy? </em>How did he ever make friends?</p><p>Patting Grimlock’s snout Hot Rod looked down, his eyes narrowing when his gaze fell on Cade. “Hmm?”</p><p>“How ya been?” he asked lightly, pulling up his best smile. “We’ve missed you around here.”</p><p>“Have you?” he glanced past him.</p><p>Bumblebee was the only one still paying them attention. Drift, Hound and Crosshairs were doing their own thing while Izabella had grabbed Prime’s attention, looking to be in the middle of talking his ear off.</p><p>Cade turned back to Hot Rod, “We did! But I can understand why you’re upset. No one likes to leave early on vacation.”</p><p>Hot Rod turned back to petting Grimlock, the T-Rex licking his hand. “That is true.”</p><p>Cade floundered. He had expected conversation to happen naturally but this conversation was dwindling into awkward silence. He asked the first thing that came to his head: “How’s Viviane?”</p><p>Hot Rod’s head snapped around to glare down at Cade, his eyes flashing with anger and-another emotion he wasn’t sure he could place. But Cade still took a step back.</p><p>“Cade,” Hot Rod began. “There is a list of people, besides you, that I would not want to talk to about Viviane. But it is not a long list.” He stepped away from Grimlock, the robot whimpering at the lack of head pats. “Excuse me.” He walked around Grimlock, putting more distance between himself and the junkyard.</p><p>Cade watched him go until a shadow fell over him. He looked up at Bumblebee.</p><p>The Autobot outstretched his hand toward him, “<em>Tap out?</em>”</p><p>The man sighed and slapped his hand against Bee’s open palm. “Tap out. Let’s see what you can do.”</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>Hot Rod had found a small ridge to sit on. The junkyard and his companions small shapes behind him.</p><p>He sat back and studied the stars, trying to push back his frustration and spark-ache. He sighed, his body drooping.</p><p>Hearing the sound of footsteps on the dusty ground, he looked over his shoulder to see Bumblebee walking toward him.</p><p>“Oh what do you want <em>now</em>?” he demanded, unable to hide his bite of irritation. But his tone made him wince with guilt.</p><p>Bumblebee, however, didn’t look bothered. Instead he walked over and sat next to his friend, looking at him expectantly.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Bumblebee waved his hand, indicating for him to speak.</p><p>“I…” he hesitated. Who else could he talk to but his old (and favorite) comrade? “Can you keep a secret, Bee?”</p><p>Bumblebee looked at him, his antenna flicking.</p><p>“Right, dumb question.” He straightened his spine, trying to get bravery from the action. He stared up at the sky. “I told Viviane I love her.”</p><p>Bumblebee’s response was a surprised buzz.</p><p>“I know, I know!” Hot Rod turned to his friend. “But Bumblebee it turned out…great…” He trailed off, remembering that night he confessed. “She likes me and we…you know.”</p><p>Bumblebee gave him a knowing look and he felt flustered.</p><p>“The point is,” Hot Rod turned back to look at the stars. “Things were going <em>great</em>. I’ve been the happiest I’ve been in…ever, I think. But then Prime told me to come and help against Berserker and she just…let me go.”</p><p>Bumblebee tipped his head, confused.</p><p>“I know that doesn’t sound like a big deal and I know I’m being paranoid but… It hurt so much to leave her, Bee. What if it didn’t hurt her?” He shrunk into himself. “What if…this isn’t as important to her?”</p><p>There was a moment of silence, and Hot Rod squirmed with embarrassment and frustration. “You know what, forget I said anything. It’s not your expertise! I’m just being ridiculous.”</p><p>In response Bumblebee scooted closer and gave his friend a comforting pat on the back. His own blue eyes seemed misted over as his radio turned on and he played a new song:</p><p>“<em>Lonely river flow…to the open arms of the sea…lonely rivers sigh, wait for me, wait for me…I’ll be coming home…</em>”</p><p>Hot Rod didn’t recognize the old song, not did he know why Bumblebee was playing it, but it somehow comforted him anyway.</p><p>A few minutes later Bumblebee led Hot Rod back to the others, the latter feeling embarrassed for how he acted. Not to mention anxious over the fact he snapped at <em>Optimus</em>.</p><p>But no one paid them any mind as they arrived. Everyone’s attention on Cade who was furiously writing something down on a map, his phone held between his ear and shoulder.</p><p>“Okay! Got it! Be smart and don’t engage until Prime gets there,” Cade said into the phone. He dropped his pen and hung up the phone before pointing at the scribbles on the map, “Do you guys know this area?”</p><p>“Yes, I’ve gone there to mediate,” Drift said matter of fact. Then he added, “I don’t like that a Decepticon is there.”</p><p>“Then let’s not waste time,” Prime responded. He looked to Hot Rod and Bumblebee, “Hopefully the five of us can bring Berseker down relatively easily.”</p><p>“Five?” Hot Rod looked around at the definitely six Autobots around them.</p><p>Hound smirked, grabbing one of his largest guns. “Crosshairs has decided to stay behind and man the fort.”</p><p>Hot Rod looked at Crosshairs who was standing at the edge of the group and chuckled, “Aw, you’re scared to fight Berserker?”</p><p>The green Autobot scowled at him. “That has nothing to do with it!”</p><p>Hot Rod extended his hand, “I’ll hold your hand. Would that make you feel better?”</p><p><br/>“That’s enough,” Prime cut in before more could be said. “We need to go <em>now</em>.”</p><p>Hot Rod followed his leader as the rest of the crowd walked out of the junkyard. They had not gone far when Hot Rod caught Cade’s loud voice: “So Crosshairs, wanna grab a couple of beers? Get a photo album and look through Tessa’s baby pictures?”</p><p>Izabella spoke up, “You can give me the birds and the bees talk, Crosshairs!”</p><p>“Optimus wait,” the Autobot immediately call out. “I’m coming with you.”</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>The coordinates had led them out to a pasture field, illuminated by the lights of a nearby small town and the TRF choppers that flew above them.</p><p>But Hot Rod’s attention was on the carnage around them. Something had gone through the pasture and massacred a herd of cows and sheep, leaving the defenseless creatures nothing but blood and bones and thrown around guts.</p><p>“By the AllSpark,” Hound muttered with distaste, careful to step around the mess.</p><p>Bumblebee looked up at the helicopters, apparently Lennox was in one of them. On the drive here Prime had explained that they had a tracker ready to shoot at Berserker in the case he slips past the Autobots’ grasp.</p><p>Hot Rod had no plans in letting Berserker slip anywhere. The sooner he took the Con down the sooner he returned to Viviane.</p><p>His optics focused on the dark tree line, the only place the massive Decepticon could be. If he was down by the town they would have heard him.</p><p>“I just want to say this,” Crosshairs breathed as they all surveyed their surroundings. “As soon as this sociopath shows up I’m going for the throat.”</p><p>“Same here,” Hound growled.</p><p>“I am not arguing,” Drift replied softly.</p><p>Hot Rod saw Crosshairs send a glare to Prime as if daring him to say otherwise but the leader’s back was to the green robot and he didn’t say anything.</p><p>Bumblebee started playing ominous ‘dun, dun, dun’ music, lowering his volume when Drift and Crosshairs snarled at him.</p><p>Hot Rod pulled his gaze away from his friends and toward the trees, his shoulders stiffening. From the corner of his optic he had seen a flash of red. He slowly reached for his time gun-</p><p>-A massive blur lunged out of the trees, going straight for him. Hot Rod saw the massive, four-optic, Con lunge at him. He threw his arm up and fired his gun, ready to put Berserker into a time stopping bubble and go <em>mental </em>on him.</p><p>But, to his shock and horror, Berserker dodged. He ducked under the blast, and actually <em>dodged</em>, slamming his fist into Hot Rod’s jaw and sending him flying. His gun slipped out of his grasp as he landed in the grass, dazed. Around him his allies rushed Berserker and he could hear firing from up above as the choppers took aim. Berserker’s red optics, matching his blood stained fangs, were alit with excitement as he clawed and kicked at the Autobots with frightening speed.</p><p>Hot Rod pulled himself to his feet, looking around for his gun. But through the loud fighting and the pain in his jaw, his patience that he was usually so good at-abandoned him.</p><p>He ran past Crosshairs who was firing shots in rapid succession (“You are one <em>ugly </em>motherfucker, Berserker!”) but quickly stopped firing when he saw Hot Rod rushing toward the giant Con.</p><p>“<em>What are you doing?!</em>” Hound demanded, like Crosshairs he was several feet away, firing his gun.</p><p>Hot Rod didn’t listen, he needed to get this over with. He needed to get this over with <em>right now</em>!</p><p>With Berserker’s back to him he grabbed one of Drift’s swords, and stabbed it through the Con’s hip. And Hot Rod realized a second later that he had made an incredibly, incredibly, <em>incredibly </em>stupid decision.</p><p>Berserker didn’t even flinch, instead he whipped around and bit down into Hot Rod’s torso with his fangs. Hot Rod let out a shriek of pain as he was lifted off the ground and roughly shook.</p><p>He was pretty sure he blacked out for a second but when he came back to his senses he felt his side being torn open, his circuits and wires and energon flying as he was flung through the air. Bumblebee reached him just in time, Hot Rod slamming into his friend and sending them both to the ground.</p><p>Hot Rod cried out as he rolled off Bumblebee, clutching his large and bleeding wound. Agony seared his brain module.</p><p>Bumblebee sat up and looked over him, panic bright in his optics. Beyond them Berserker ripped the sword out of his body and dropped it before bolting back toward the trees.</p><p>Prime looked toward Hot Rod, “Bumblebee! You and Crosshairs get him back to Cade! <em>Now</em>!” Drift and Hound followed him as he gave chase.</p><p>Crosshairs watched them go, and as the TRF choppers flew off into the distance he whipped around to glare at Hot Rod. “What the <em>hell </em>was that?”</p><p>Bumblebee shook his head and helped Hot Rod to his feet. His radio volume was low so only Hot Rod could hear. “<em>Stupid…with love…</em>”</p><p>The Autobot couldn’t argue with that.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>Viviane sat in the corner of a cafe. Her head and arms laid across the small round table, a cold cup of tea by her elbow. All around her people were chattering happily and she grumbled with annoyance.</p><p>
  <em>Oh look at all these happy couples who have their whole lives figured out. You all make me sick.</em>
</p><p>Her meanness was partly do to the embarrassment that she had doodled her and Hot Rod’s names in a heart on her napkin while waiting for her order. She had drawn their names in a heart…like a school girl… All because he had been gone for a day, two tops. Did he miss her as much as she missed him? Did he even have time to miss her when he was fighting some giant deadly Decepticon? Was he hurt??? <em>Oh no!</em></p><p>Viviane buried her face in her arms with a depressed moan. Maybe she should give Cade a call and ask how it was going? Did that sound too clingy? She didn’t want to embarrass Hot Rod in front of his friends. There was also that panicked and paranoid part of her-that hung onto her old breakups-that told her checking in after barely forty eight hours would do nothing but scare him off. Is that what you want to do Viviane? Scare away the best thing that ever happened to you? Is that what you want to do? <em>Is it</em>?</p><p>She was so caught up in her suffering that she nearly didn’t hear her phone ring. When she realized the upbeat music was coming from her purse, she quickly pulled it out and checked caller ID.</p><p>Her eyes widened. <em>Cade</em>.</p><p>She quickly answered and brought it to her ear. “Hello?”</p><p>“Hey, Viv,” Cade greeted, the words drawled out and awkward. “Busy?”</p><p>“No, no,” she replied. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>“Well-”</p><p>Suddenly she heard the familiar voice of Hot Rod shriek, “THAT FUCKING HURT!”</p><p>The yell was followed by the voice of one of the other Autobots, “OF <em>COURSE</em> IT FUCKING HURTS! YOU GOT YOUR SIDE RIPPED OUT, DUMBASS!”</p><p>Cade’s voice pulled away from the phone, “Don’t touch the wound you’ll only make it worse!”</p><p>The voices were so loud nearby cafe customers turned to give her weird looks. But Viviane was doing her best not to let her fear and panic show as she spoke, “What-what happened?”</p><p>“The Autobots ran into Berserker and Hot Rod got-he got messed up pretty bad,” Cade said. “I’ll fix him up, don’t worry. I just thought you’d want to know-”</p><p>“I’m coming,” she said, rising to her feet.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I’m coming to the states.” She placed a five dollar bill on the table (even though she had already paid for her drink) and rushed out of the cafe. People were not discreet as they stared after her. “I’m getting the first flight over there.”</p><p>“Viviane, he’ll be okay. You don’t have to-”</p><p>“I’ll call you when I arrive, I’ll need you to pick me up.”</p><p>“Um…yes, ma’am,” he said at last.</p><p>Viviane clicked the phone off and hailed a taxi, she’d hurry and pack and then make her way to the airport. <em>Hold on Hot Rod</em>, she tried not to let her fear make her break down. <em>I’m on my way!</em></p><p>Meanwhile Cade looked at his phone. <em>Should I tell Hot Rod she’s on the way? </em></p><p>He looked over to the Autobot who was lying on his ‘surgical table’ Bumblebee trying to sooth the wounded soldier while Crosshairs kept yelling at him.</p><p><em>Ah, I’ll tell him later</em>. “Izabella! Get me my tools!”</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>The pain was starting to subside, thanks to Cade who was still tending to the large break of metal. Hot Rod laid on the table while the human, Izabella stood at his shoulder, looking over the massive wound Berserker had left.</p><p>On his right Bumblebee sat next to his head, looking over his friend with silent worry. Off on his left Hot Rod could see Crosshairs leaning against the wall, his arms crossed and a scowl set on his face.</p><p>The green Autobot had made it perfectly clear, numerous times, that he thought Hot Rod had made a dumb decision, rushing Berserker like he had. Hot Rod didn’t disagree with him. It <em>had </em>been stupid and reckless of him, he could have easily been killed, he could have gotten his comrades killed and because of him Berserker had escaped.</p><p><em>You’re better than that, Hot Rod</em>, an image of Viviane flashed through his mind. <em>Be better.</em></p><p>He sighed, flinching as his body moved.</p><p>“Serves you right,” Crosshairs growled from where he stood.</p><p>Cade glared over at him, “You’ve made your point. He’s learned his lesson.”</p><p>Crosshairs returned the glare before looking away, muttering under his breath.</p><p>Hot Rod swallowed his pride, “I’m sorry.” He sounded pathetic even to his own audio receptors.</p><p>Bumblebee gave him a soothing buzz and Izabella walked over to give his shoulder a kind pat.</p><p>“Don’t even worry about it, buddy,” Cade said, his voice calm and warm. “We’ll get you patched up in no time.”</p><p>A few minutes later and the sound of heavy footsteps could be heard outside. Prime, Drift and Hound stepped into the shop, their bodies covered in mud and scratches.</p><p>Crosshairs looked at them, opened his mouth to say something sarcastic, then thought better of it.</p><p>Wheelie and Brains, who had been quietly playing on a GameBoy in the couch corner, looked up and did not think. “Did you lose?” Brains asked, his tone joking.</p><p>Hound lifted a foot and knocked the two’s couch over, ignoring their disgruntled yelps.  </p><p>“Berserker escaped,” Prime said, and Hot Rod winced with guilt at hearing his tired voice. “TRF was unable to track him, but they’re going to keep looking for him. They’ll let us know when they find him again.”</p><p>Drift looked at Hot Rod’s wound, “But it doesn’t look like <em>you’ll </em>be joining the fight.”</p><p>Hot Rod looked away.</p><p>Prime stepped forward. “Will he be alright?” the question was directed at Cade.</p><p>The man, engrossed in fixing up the wound, lifted one hand to give a thumbs up. Prime nodded and then looked back at Hot Rod, “I expected more from you. You were as reckless as a bot who just left the Academy.”</p><p>Hot Rod made himself look into his leader’s optics. “I know, I’m sorry. It’s just…I wanted to get it over with as quickly as possible.” He wanted to leave, to go back to London, as soon as possible.</p><p>“You’ve always been patient,” Prime pointed out, he narrowed his optics as if he could tell there was something Hot Rod wasn’t telling him.</p><p>Hot Rod shrugged, then flinched with pain. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>Without a word Prime turned around and walked out of the shop. Cade looked up and watched him go. “Izabella,” he looked to the kid. “Go outside and hose these three down, will you?”</p><p>“Please,” Hound whined, shaking his arm to dislodge a clump of mud.</p><p>“That would be very much appreciated,” Driftt nodded before the two Autobots led her outside.</p><p>Crosshairs gave Hot Rod one more venomous look before following them. Bumblebee patted his friend’s hand in comfort, but Hot Rod could only close his optics and feel awful.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>Cade was woken up at six in the morning by Elvis talking about rocking in the jail house. He scrambled up into a sitting position from his trailer’s bed and drowsily fumbled around for the phone, eventually finding it under the bed.</p><p>He hit answer before looking at the ID, “Yeah?”</p><p>“I’m at the air port,” Viviane’s accent reached his ear.</p><p>“Airport…oh <em>shit</em>!” he scrambled off the bed, hurrying to find a clean shirt and jeans while he held his phone against his ear and shoulder.</p><p>“You forgot,” it wasn’t a question, she didn’t even sound surprised.</p><p>“In my defense I was up all night tending to Hot Rod and it’s-”</p><p>“Is he okay?!” the spike of panic in her voice caught him off guard.</p><p>“He’s fine, don’t worry,” he assured her, pulling the clean clothes on. “I’m leaving now, I’ll be there as soon as possible.” He hung up quickly, finding his keys on his table and dashing out the door.</p><p>Prime and Drift, nearest to the trailer, started when he burst out. The sun wasn’t even up yet.</p><p>“Need to go up to the city be back later!” he fast-talked as he ran over to his truck and jumped in. “Izabella is in charge of the shop until I get back!”</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>Viviane paced outside the airport, her arms wrapped around herself. The morning air was chilly but that was the least of her problems. Her nerves were trying to jump out of her skin, and she had to more than once take calming breathes. Cade had told her Hot Rod was fine, but she wouldn’t be able to calm down until she saw him, until she could wrap her arms around him.</p><p>But true to Cade’s word only a little over an hour had passed until a truck stopped in front of her and his head popped out the window. It wasn’t until that moment did she remember that he was her exe, and that they had saved the world together.</p><p>What was the proper greeting?</p><p>“Hey,” he said simply.</p><p>That would do it. She hurried over and threw her one suitcase into the back of the vehicle and jumping into the passenger seat, “Let’s go! Let’s go!”</p><p>He did so, but gave her a weird look as they pulled out of the airport and back onto the road. “You’re uh…you’re not being chased, are you Viv?”</p><p>“Of course not,” she replied. “I’m just worried. Hot Rod’s my friend, and from what he told me about Berserker.” She took in a breath, “I know you said he’s fine, but how bad is it?”</p><p>Cade hesitated, “He got a good bit of his side chomped off.”</p><p>She covered her mouth, needing a moment to keep herself from breaking down.</p><p>Cade went on, “The Autobots told me he rushed right into the battle. Apparently that isn’t like him.”</p><p>“What about his time gun?” she asked. To her it felt like that incredibly powerful weapon would finish most fights quickly.</p><p>“Turns out you can dodge that thing,” Cade said. “Turns out Berserker is fast enough to do that.”</p><p>Viviane looked out the window, as if expecting the deadly Con to be right beside them. But the road was empty except of a handful of early drivers and she forced herself to lean back into the seat, trying to relax.</p><p>She wasn’t good at it.</p><p>A few minutes passed, the only sound was an old country radio station singing a sad break up song. Cade then cleared his throat, “You two are closer, then?”</p><p>She looked at him, “Pardon?”</p><p>“You and Hot Rod,” he went on, looking way more relaxed than herself. “Since you immediately caught an expensive plane ride to come see him, and since he was in a bad mood when he got here. I assume that was because he missed you.”</p><p>He was in a bad mood? Was it because he missed her? She hoped it wasn’t because she had upset him in some way, she hadn’t given him the warmest, most assuring goodbye when he left for America.</p><p>“That’s only natural, isn’t it?” Viviane asked, feeling her face get a little hot. If there was a time to tell your human ex you are now dating an alien robot she was 95% sure this wasn’t the time. “You have tons of Autobot friends.”</p><p>“Tons…” he echoed, his voice losing it’s causal tone for a moment. “Yeah, it’s only natural. I’m just pleasantly surprised. When I first met the both of you you were hitting him with your polo stick.”</p><p>“It’s called a mallet.”</p><p>“Yeah, that thing,” he nodded. “You hit him so hard it broke, and then you rolled down the hill. If you had asked meback then if I thought you two would become close, I'd have said no.”</p><p>Viviane rolled her eyes, “Alright, that's fair.”</p><p>The rest of the car ride was filled with little conversation, and by the time they neared Cade’s junkyard, the sun had made an appearance.</p><p>She couldn’t help her eyes from widening as she took in the junkyard for the first time, yards of destroyed vehicles, among other miscellaneous items, as far as the eye could see. She saw the shape of a walking T-Rex silhouetted against the sun and was half sure she had imagined it.</p><p>When they drew closer to the heart of the property Cade suddenly swore, “Oh you gotta be fucking kidding me.”</p><p>She looked forward to see an army jeep parked near a large building. She recognized Optimus and Bumblebee and smiled to herself, standing next to them were three other Autobots that she remembered seeing at the battle, but had never been given proper introductions. She followed their gazes to the ground, seeing the young girl Izabella facing a familiar looking man with short brown hair.</p><p>“Is that…” she began.</p><p>“Lennox,” Cade answered with a growl.</p><p>“Is he suppose to be here?”</p><p>“No, but I bet Bee and Prime are just <em>thrilled </em>the old traitor is gracing us with his presence,” Cade answered, his tone thick with bitterness.</p><p>He parked the truck and jumped out, Viviane followed, ignoring her suitcase for the time being.</p><p>“What the hell is this?” Cade asked, stepping over to the group, his eyes stabbing daggers at Lennox.</p><p>The other man looked just as displeased to see him, “Don’t start, Yeager. TRF is pissed Berserker escaped the Autobots, a few of them even thinking they’re working together. They wanted one of us to come and keep an eye on everything and I volunteered.”</p><p>“So we’re <em>blessed </em>with his presence for the time being,” the green Autobot with what looked like a trench coat said with heavy sarcasm.</p><p>Viviane looked to Prime to see he was looking at her with mild surprise, in fact all eyes had turned to her.</p><p>“Viviane,” the Autobot leader spoke her name.</p><p>She smiled, “Hello, Optimus, it’s good to see you again.” That was only partially true. They had first met when he had been out of his mind and threatened to kill her, she knew he was good at heart but it would take awhile before she felt completely comfortable around him.</p><p>She turned her smile to the yellow robot, “Hello, Bumblebee.”</p><p>He buzzed happily in greeting. <em>Him </em>she felt safe around, almost as safe as she felt when she was with Hot Rod.</p><p>
  <em>Hot Rod!</em>
</p><p>She turned to Cade, “Where is Hot Rod?"</p><p>He started to point to the building, “He’s holed up in my shop-” He hadn’t even finished his sentence when she raced past him to the large open entrance of his shop.</p><p>“Hot Rod!” she called out loudly.</p><p>There was a loud <em>thunk </em>as the Autobot, having been sitingt on a Transformer-sized table, fell onto the cement ground when she called his name.</p><p>“Little Lady!” he gasped as she rushed into the room. “What are <em>you </em>doing here?”</p><p>The question made her come to a clumsy stop, doubt planting a seed in her brain. “I came to see you.”</p><p>Cade poked his head in, “I told her you got messed up by Berserker and she got on the first flight here.”</p><p>Hot Rod scowled at the man, “<em>Oui</em>, Cade! I was wounded by Berserker whose still on the loose! Why would you let her come here knowing that? What if he comes <em>here</em>?!”</p><p>“I have six dinobots, we'll know if he tries to sneak up on us,” Cade replied. “Now excuse me I need to stop Lennox from touching my stuff.” And just as quickly as he appeared he vanished, leaving the two alone.</p><p>Viviane gave Hot Rod a hesitant look, “You didn’t know I was coming?”</p><p>He shook his head, “Not telling me all the details is a theme in this junkyard.”</p><p>His tone was joking but she still swallowed painfully, “Would-would you have told me not to come if you had known?”</p><p>He blinked, surprised and then a look of shame came across his face and he reached up to clutch the wound on his side. “I didn’t want you to see me like this.”</p><p>Understanding made her shoulders sag and a tired chuckle escaped her lips. She walked over to his side, placing her hand on his own. “I hadn’t realized you were <em>that </em>vain, Hot Rod.” She smirked and turned away, “But if you’re that upset that I’ve seen your good looks ruined I can just head back to London now.”</p><p>The hand that wasn’t holding his patched up wound reached out and wrapped around her body. He pulled himself back onto the table, lying down and placing her snug against his chest. “No, no. We’re not doing that. With Berserker and Cade near I’m not letting you out of my sight, Little Lady.”</p><p>She took a moment to snuggle against his warm metal, enjoying the smooth texture, before she looked up at him. “Don’t tell me you’re still jealous of Cade. Don’t you trust me?”</p><p>“<em>You </em>I trust with my life,” Hot Rod replied. “<em>Cade </em>is a different story. Now that you’re here he’ll see you’re still the most gorgeous thing in the galaxies and realize what a big mistake he made breaking up with you. And then he might try to win you back. And then I’d have to step on him.”</p><p>She laughed and then reached forward to nuzzle into his neck, “Don’t be silly, that won’t happen.”</p><p>“He’s been testing me since I’ve got here,” Hot Rod informed her. “To the point I think he fixed me up just so I’m indebted to him!”</p><p>Remebering how hurt he had gotten she sat up and looked him in the eye. “He told me you weren’t yourself in the battle. That you were reckless.”</p><p>“That word’s been thrown around a lot,” he grumbled. “But I suppose it is accurate.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>He sighed, “Promise you won’t get upset at me?”</p><p>Her brow lifted, “Why would I be upset?”</p><p>“I was reckless and impatient because I wanted to hurry and get back to you. I figured I’d quickly kill Berserker and come back to you the next day.”</p><p>She frowned, “There wasn’t no need to rush. I would have waited for you.”</p><p>“I know,” he replied. “But that doesn’t mean I didn’t want to hurry.”</p><p>His impatience reminded her of the drastic differences in their life spans. Time moved much slower for him, did he fear she would have gotten impatient and moved on? To that marriage and children she had no idea if she wanted or not.</p><p>She had a vision of him returning to London after an Autobot mission, only to find her old and withering away. She felt sick and buried her face under his jaw.</p><p>“Little Lady?” he spoke up, confusion in his voice.</p><p>“I just missed you,” she breathed. “So much.”</p><p>His ran his gentle fingers down her back, “I missed you too.”</p><p>From outside she could hear a loud and obnoxious love song start playing.</p><p>She lifted her head, “What is…”</p><p>“That is Bumblebee,” Hot Rod answered calmly. “We ignore him.”</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>Hot Rod let the trio of small dinobots crawl over his chest and legs as they chased each other. Izabella sat next to him with Wheelie and Brains, the young human making sure the three playful robots stayed clear of his injury.</p><p>“So!” Wheelie spoke up suddenly. “Whose the babe?”</p><p>Hot Rod sent the small robot a withering look and Wheelie hit behind Izabella.</p><p>“Her name’s Viviane,” Izabella told him. “She and Cade dated for a bit.”</p><p>“But not any more, huh?” Wheelie asked, wanting to share a smirk with Brains but he was too busy rummaging through the tool box that sat next to Izabella’s thigh to pay attention.</p><p>Hot Rod snorted, “Not that it matters. My Little Lady is <em>way </em>out of <em>your </em>league, Wheelie.”</p><p>The former-Con gave him a weird look, “Little Lady?”</p><p>Izabella’s lips turned up into a smile, “Is that a nickname? That’s so cute!”</p><p>Hot Rod felt flustered and looked away from Wheelie’s mocking red optics. “Where is everyone?” he changed the subject.</p><p>“Well, as you know Viviane is unpacking in Jimmy’s trailer since he’s away on vacation.”<br/> “Crosshairs and Hound are having target practice,” Brains spoke up, proving he had been listening while he examined screw drivers. “That’s why I’m in here.”</p><p>“I saw Optimus talking with Lennox, they looked all serious,” Izabella added, “Cade’s shut up in his trailer.”</p><p>“Like a big baby,” Wheelie mocked.</p><p>Hot Rod currently had mixed feelings about Cade, which he was mature enough to admit was more on the Autobot than the human. He had felt guilty for snapping at him so much, but he also had been angry he had brought Viviane here without telling him, but he was also happy he had told Viviane he was injured and brought her here…but he was also jealous and anxious to have the two near each other. He trusted Viviane, and despite what he said he doubted Cade would try anything. But they were both human, and they knew each other intimately and Hot Rod was sure he hadn’t been this self-conscious when he first arrived on this planet.</p><p>“Don’t tell him I told you this,” Izabella glanced accusingly at Wheelie before turning to Hot Rod. “But I think he’s jealous of Lennox.”</p><p>“Why?” Brains spoke up, turning his attention to her. “They’re both ugly.”</p><p>She rolled her eyes, “I don’t mean he’s jealous of his looks. I think it hurts his feelings that Prime and Bumblebee still like Lennox. Hound told me they used to work together to fight Decepticons.”<br/> “He’s right,” Hot Rod replied. He had been in London secretly guarding Viviane while Optimus and his team fought the Cons in the States. He hadn’t meant Lennox during that time, but when Bumblebee or any of the other Autobots checked in on him, they had good things to say about their human allies.</p><p>“But now he works for TRF,” Izabella’s mouth twisted into a pout. “You know what I don’t blame Cade for being mad! We’re letting them stay with us, he helped them against Lockdown and Unicron and Prime and Bee still like Lennox more!”</p><p>“Cade didn’t help them fight Megatron and the Fallen,” Wheelie pointed out. Both he and Brains shuddered in unison. “<em>Those </em>two were trouble.”</p><p>Izabella gave an impressive glare to the small robot, “Whose side are you on?”</p><p>“Hey, I’m not on any body’s side,” Wheelie quickly lifted his skinny hands. “I’m just saying. I don’t like Lennox either. But Prime and them have known him longer. Well, not Crosshairs, Hound, and Drift but those three don’t count.”</p><p>“No one’s favoring anyone,” Hot Rod put in. “They like Bee just fine. Lennox, I don’t know him as well, but the Autobots are allowed to talk to him. We just-OW OW OW!”</p><p>The baby triceratops had lost its footing and dug its sharp feet into Hot Rod’s side.</p><p>“Oh no, Tops!” Izabella balked and quickly picked him up. “You have to be careful! Are you okay, Hot Rod?”</p><p>The wound stung like fury but he smiled reassuringly at Izabella’s frightened look. “I got bit by Berserker. I can handle a little dinobot.”</p><p>Still Izabella gave the robot a stern look, “Bad Tops!”</p><p>“BAD TOPS!” Wheelie and Brains chimed in, making Hot Rod roll his optics.</p><p>“Whose Tops and why is he bad?”</p><p>The British accent made his spark do a flip and Hot Rod sat up, Sharp T and Pterry jumping off his legs. He smiled as Viviane walked over, using the rungs on the table to climb up.</p><p>“Hi, Miss Wembley,” Izabella greeted politely before holding Tops out to show her. “<em>This </em>little trouble maker is Tops, he stepped on Hot Rod’s injury!”</p><p>“Oh, sweetie just call me Viviane,” she replied before reaching out and giving Tops a pat on the head, the dinobot made a purring noise.</p><p>Suddenly Wheelie popped out from between Izabella’s ankles, “Heya, gorgeous! We haven’t met I’m Wheelie!”</p><p>Hot Rod thought about squashing him. He didn’t do it, but he thought about it. But as he lied back down he saw, to his amused delight that Viviane looked horrified at the small robot’s words.</p><p>“Nice to meet you,” she said then quickly walked around him to reach Hot Rod’s head. “How are you feeling?”</p><p>“Better now that you’re back,” he breathed, careful that his other visitors didn’t hear.</p><p>Her cheeks blushed prettily and she sat down and leaned against his neck, her hair brushing against his cheek.</p><p>“Hot Rod,” Izabella walked over to stand next to Viviane, “Tops wants to say sorry.”</p><p>She stretched her arms out so Tops could lick his cheek. Hot Rod chuckled while Viviane made a sweet cooing noise.</p><p>“Apology accepted,” he replied and Tops wagged its tail.</p><p>Izabella nodded, her mission complete. “Well, it’s lunch time for me. Come on guys.” She headed for the rungs before looking toward Viviane, “I can bring you something?”</p><p>“That’s alright, darling. I’ll go eat later.”</p><p>Izabella smiled and then led the way down to the ground, the three dinobots and Brains obediently followed. Leaving Wheelie who made himself comfortable on the table.</p><p>Hot Rod glared at him, “You can go now too, Wheelie?”</p><p>“Huh?” he tipped his tiny bug-eyed head. “Sorry I can’t hear you through your thick accent.”</p><p>Hot Rod lifted his hand, ready to shove him off the table. Wheelie immediately jumped onto his wheels.</p><p>“Lucky for you I speak physical threat fluently!” he said easily before turning around and heading out of the shop.</p><p>Vivane leaned back, “He’s…interesting.”</p><p>“Sure that’s the word we can use.”</p><p>She looked down into his optics, “You looked like you were good with kids.” She had a strange look in her eye.</p><p>He shrugged, “Izabella’s nice, and the dinobots aren’t dangerous like the big ones. Just wild.”</p><p>“You sure your wound is okay?” she abruptly changed the subject.</p><p>“Don’t worry, Little Lady,” he replied, reaching his hand over to stroke her hip. “I promise I’m feeling better. And when I’m at my 100% I’ll be <em>more </em>than happy to show you.” His optics trailed over her body, her shirt snug against his chest and her shorts showing off her thighs. “I can show you right now, if you want.”</p><p>“Tempting,” she teased, the edge of a purr in her voice. “But why don’t we wait until we have more privacy?”</p><p>They settled for snuggling, her body curled into his neck and his thumb tracing her thigh. It was a content silence that was medicine his wounded body and ego needed.</p><p>After a few minutes of the quiet bonding a voice reached his audio receptors: “<em>Knock, knock</em>.”</p><p>Hot Rod, holding Viviane to his chest, sat up, grunting a bit with the effort. “<em>Bonjour</em>, Bee.”</p><p>His friend looked happy to see him standing up and he walked over to stand next to him. The yellow Autobot sung a hello to Viviane and Hot Rod knew his optics wouldn’t sparkle like that if he hadn’t told Bee about his relationship with her.</p><p>“Hello, Bee,” she smiled up at him. “How have you been?”</p><p>He made a so-so wave of his hand.</p><p>“Is Cade still in his trailer?” Hot Rod asked casually, pulling his legs up so Bumblebee could sit with him.</p><p>The Autobot did so, nodding with a sad buzz. He felt sympathy for his friend, no matter what Cade or Izabella or anyone else thinks, Bumblebee cared for his human friend. His spark was big enough for all the humans he had met over the years. But Cade was dumb enough not to know that.</p><p>“He’ll come around,” Viviane assured. She reached over Hot Rod’s lap to give Bee a comforting pat. “Just let him mope for a bit.”</p><p>Bumblebee gave her a grateful look.</p><p>Before Hot Rod or Viviane could say any more he heard the familiar ring tone of her phone.</p><p>She pulled it out and checked the screen, her body shagged so suddenly it was like her bones had vanished. “It’s my mother.” She looked apologetically at Hot Rod. “I told her I called her, she has no idea while I was coming to America.”</p><p>“Put it on speaker,” he told her before looking at Bumblebee. “You have to hear these women, Bee. They’re crazy.”</p><p>“Oh, hush,” Viviane said with no real bite to her voice as she answered the call. “Hey, Mum-”</p><p>“<em>Where are you</em>?!” her mother’s voice shrilled, startling Bumblebee so much he nearly fell off the table. The frantic and aggravated noises of her aunts could be heard in the background.</p><p>Viviane was blunt. “I’m in Texas.”</p><p>“<em>TEXAS!?</em>”</p><p>“Why would be there there’s nothing but dirt and cows!”</p><p>“Well, there’s also <em>cowboys</em>!”</p><p>“Are you with a cowboy, Viviane?”</p><p>“N-no,” she stammered. Above her head Hot Rod gave Bumblebee an amused look, his shoulder shaking with silent laughter. “I’m not with a cowboy.”</p><p>“Then tell me <em>why </em>it was so important for you to immediately catch a plane and fly over the ocean?” her mother demanded.</p><p>Viviane looked at the phone, looked up at Hot Rod who smiled sweetly, then back at the phone. “I came to see my boyfriend.”</p><p>There was dead silence on the phone. Bumblebee’s antenna flicked up with interest. Hot Rod looked at her, surprised but with blue eyes shining. Viviane blushed, that had been the first time she had ever used the b-word.</p><p>And then it was like her mother and aunts morphed into harpies, their shrieking voices talking over each other. Bumblebee once again jumped, looking horrified. Viviane glanced toward the entrance of the shop, scared that others would hear the shrill voice and come running.</p><p>“Who is he?!”</p><p>“Is he from Texas?!”</p><p>“When were you going to tell us, Viviane? We’re family!”</p><p>“What’s his name?”</p><p>Viviane, flustered and wishing she hadn’t opened her mouth looked up with surprise when Hot Rod leered over.</p><p>“My name is Rod,” he answered politely.</p><p>Once again their shrill voices talked over each other, Hot Rod covered his mouth to keep himself from laughing while Bumblebee looked horrified and Viviane looked ready to die of embarrassment.</p><p>“You already have a new man! I’m so proud!”</p><p>“Is he <em>french</em>!? Are there french people in Texas?”</p><p>“That’s the thickest accent I’ve ever heard!”</p><p>“And you flew over the ocean to see him! So romantic!”</p><p>“Can you all <em>please </em>calm down,” she hissed into the phone. “I don’t need you scaring him off.” She looked shyly up at Hot Rod, “I really like this one.”</p><p>“<em>Awwww</em>,” the all gushed, so loud they didn’t hear Bumblebee’s radio saying the exact same thing. Hot Rod was too busy keeping his spark from jumping out of his chest.</p><p>“Mr. Rod,” her mother’s voice spoke up, it was odd to be directly addressed by the woman who he had given countless rides too. “What are your intentions with my daughter?”</p><p>“<em>MOTHER</em>!” Viviane balked, face red.</p><p>“Only the good kind, mademoiselle,” he replied easily, hearing the women titter over his accent. He met Viviane’s flustered gaze, “I really like her too.”</p><p>“I love him!” one of her aunts gushed and Viviane rolled her eyes. Hot Rod only snickered, remembering hearing how attached they’d been to Cade.</p><p>“So, Mr. Rod,” her mother continued, her voice rising with delight. “I’m so glad to at least finally <em>hear </em>the man my daughter has fallen-”</p><p>“Hot Rod?”</p><p>The deep voice of Prime had Viviane hanging up on her mother mid-sentence, and the three turned to see the Autobot leader walking inside.</p><p>He nodded to Viviane and Bumblebee in greeting before looking at the red and black Autobot, “How are you faring?”</p><p>“Thanks to Cade I’m feeling better,” Hot Rod answered while Prime examined the wound. Then, remembering what Izabella had said, added: “We’re lucky to have him.”</p><p>Optimus didn’t reply, still examining his side with a critical optic. Finally he straightened up and gave his head a soft shake. “It’s healing but I do not think you will be ready to face Berserker when we find him.”</p><p>Hot Rod flinched, feeling a stab of pain from the action. “Then what do you want me to do?”</p><p>“Nothing,” Prime said plainly. “I want you to sit and rest until you are completely healed.” He looked out to the junkyard, “I haven’t told you yet, but we’re more than halfway done with building the ship. We will be able to leave for Cybertron soon.”</p><p>Hot Rod felt Viviane’s body go rigid on his lap.</p><p>“I do not want to lose anymore Autobots when we’re so close to finally being safe,” he finished, turning back to Hot Rod.</p><p>The Autobot winced, “About that Optimus…I was thinking I could stay here-on Earth.” He had already vowed to Viviane that she would not leave him, he didn’t plan on breaking that.</p><p>Prime blinked, clearly surprised, “You want to stay on Earth? By yourself?”<br/> “I wouldn’t be by myself,” Hot Rod insisted. “We have friends here.”</p><p>“We have saved this planet many times and all we have to show for it are a handful of human companions that haven’t turned on us.”</p><p>Hot Rod’s optics widened and even Bumblebee looked surprised by his leader’s harsh words.</p><p>“Optimus…”</p><p>“Why would you want to stay on a planet where Autobots are <em>illegal</em>?”</p><p>“I can stay hidden! I want to stay with Viviane.”</p><p>She reached uncertainly toward him, “Hot Rod…”</p><p>But he was still talking to Prime, “You two know more than anyone there’s good in this world! That’s why we fought for it!”</p><p>“That good left when this planet became a graveyard to my comrades,” Optimus said darkly. “And it wasn’t by the Decepticons, it was done by the creatures we vowed to protect.” He once again looked outside, “Even the ones I had considered friends. I am only working with Lennox to find Berserker, killing him is the last kindness I will do for this planet.”</p><p>His optics snapped toward Viviane as if had just remembered she was here, and a look of shame came across his face. “I am sorry,” he said finally. “But I am tired, I am not the Prime I used to be. And I want to take the last of my friends home before they die.”</p><p>“I’m sorry too, Optimus,” Hot Rod said firmly. “But I’m not leaving.”</p><p>His leader gave him one last, unreadable look before silently walking out of the shop. Bumblebee looked between Prime and Hot Rod uncertainly before hurrying after his leader.</p><p>Viviane looked up at him, worry creasing her brow. “I didn’t think… If he’s that upset Hot Rod, do you think you should-”<br/> “No,” he cut in firmly. He gently wrapped his fingers around her, “I <em>know </em>there’s still good on Earth. I’m looking at it right now. I will not leave my Little Lady behind.”</p><p>He thought she saw tears start to form before she closed her eyes and kissed his hand.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>Viviane sat next to Cade, sharing a six pack of beer because she didn’t want to drive into town to get a good drink.</p><p>The moon was rising high in the sky, Izabella having taken the dinobots and called it a night. She heard the creepy little Wheelie and Brains talking but they weren’t in her line of vision.</p><p>Lennox sat atop the hood of his jeep, waiting to be contacted by TRF. The Autobots loitered quietly around the junkyard with the exception of Hot Rod who was still laid up in the shop.</p><p>His conversation with Prime rolled around in her head. She didn’t like that he was getting snapped at because of her, she didn’t like that Prime insisted the Earth wasn’t good enough to stay. She didn’t like the thought that, maybe, just a little, she agreed with him. What would happen when she grew old and died? Would he be stuck on Earth, alone on a planet that didn’t want him? It’s not like they could have a family, the many generations keeping him company in the future.</p><p>She looked to Cade who looked just as miserable as her, finishing his first can and moving on to the second. He glowered at the group before them.</p><p>But, eventually, their misery was interrupted by a loud blast of static.</p><p>“We have him!” a voice through Lennox’s walkie. “Lennox we found him! Sending you the coordinates!”</p><p>Viviane sat up straighter, watching as the man frantically wrote down the coordinates and jumped into the car. The Autobots were already transformed and ready to follow.</p><p>Cade jumped up suddenly, “Do you need me to come! I can help I could-”</p><p>“Stay here where it’s safe,” Prime ordered.</p><p>Lennox drove off at break neck speed, the Autobots following after him, tires kicking up a cloud of dirt.</p><p>Cade stood still, watching as they drove out of sight and their engines dwindling into silence. He let out a puff of air, “Well just fuck me I guess.”</p><p>He walked over and heavily sat back down, taking another long sip. “Can’t have devoted me go with them, no gotta take the back stabber.”</p><p>Viviane gave him a sympathetic look, “What damage do you think you could do to the Con?”</p><p>“I have a shot gun.”</p><p>“Somehow I feel that won’t be enough.”</p><p>He grunted but didn’t say more, and Viviane didn’t have anything else to add. Together they drank, listening out for approaching engines, glancing to see if Hot Rod or Izabella or one of the Dinobots stirred.</p><p>She had finished her second beer, and something about this disgusting alochol and late night and anxious mind set that made her turn to Cade and say: “I’m sleeping with Hot Rod.”</p><p>He stopped mid-swallow, slowly lowering his beer can and looked at her. “Okay.”<br/>She blinked, “Do you not have any comment?”<br/> “I have plenty of comments,” he assured her. “I just don’t know which ones would be appropriate to say.”</p><p>“Try one,” she was morbidly curious.</p><p>“Alright… Are you…are you in love with him? Is that why you’re having sex.”</p><p>“Of course!”</p><p>“Right, of course… Are you bragging you’ve moved on or…?”</p><p>“No, I just-” she sighed again and leaned back into the shagging couch. “I needed to tell someone. And I-I need someone to confide in.”</p><p>He looked a little terrified, his buzzed mind no doubt running through the possibilities. “What-what’s bothering you?”</p><p>“I’m scared,” she finally admitted aloud.</p><p>“Scared about…his size? How your overbearing mother will react?”</p><p>She shook her head, biting back irritation. “I’m scared because I’m a human and he’s a Transformer and he wants to stay with me and I want to stay with him. But I’ll die of old age long before he’s even considered old in Transformers years, and then he’s left alone on this planet because he decided himself to someone he’ll easily outlive. And we can’t even-I can’t even have a proper wedding with him. I don’t know yet if I want kids but it doesn’t matter cause we can’t get pregnant and I just… Maybe the unselfish thing is to let him go.”</p><p>Cade tipped his drink up, downing the beer in one gulp. He was taking his sweet time in doing so and Viviane gave up on expecting him to answer her, to assure or agree with her. Not that she was surprised.</p><p>But then he finished his drink and lightly tapped her head with the empty can, making her pull back sharply. “What the hell was that for?”</p><p>“No offense Miss professor,” he replied easily, going for his fourth drink. “But that’s-well not the <em>dumbest</em> thing I’ve ever heard-but it’s definitely up there.”</p><p>She scowled in offense, “No it isn’t!”</p><p>“Yeah, it is.”</p><p>“How would you know you’ve never been in love with a robot!”</p><p>“I haven’t,” he agreed, staring off into the distance. “But I did outlive my wife so I think I can understand that part.”</p><p>She flinched, taken aback, “I-I’m sorry.”</p><p>He shook his head softly. “I never told you about her, did I?”</p><p>“No,” Viviane said, keeping her voice low and apologetic. “We didn’t date long enough to take about-things like that.”</p><p>“Well, I’ll tell you now.” He took another sip as if to prepare himself. “We knew each other since we were kids she was my best friend and she was always sickly. I realized I was in love with her when I was sixteen, sitting in the hospital with her while she recovered from one of her episodes. A couple years later I proposed, she said yes.”</p><p>He looked at her, with just pole lights and the stars to offer light she couldn’t be sure if his eyes were glassy or not. “We were happy. We were really happy. But even though our family and friends were supportive, they were sure it wouldn’t be a long marriage she…she wasn’t going to get any better. The doctors tried everything, she wasn’t going to get better.”</p><p>“Cade,” she breathed. “You don’t have to talk about this if it hurts.”</p><p>“It’s always going to hurt, Viv,” he said matter of factly. “But over time it goes a little numb and you learn how to breathe again. That’s what I had to learn when she got pregnant with Tessa. They said she was too weak, that the baby was too weak, that I’d lose them both.” He took in a shuddering breath, took another sip of beer. “I just lost her. And the thing is, we knew. She knew. And I’m glad I was at least able to say goodbye.”</p><p>Viviane hesitated, the reached out and rubbed his shoulder in comfort.</p><p>“My point is,” he straightened up after a moment. “We knew we wouldn’t always be together. We knew there was a good chance we couldn’t grow old together. That didn’t stop us from loving each other every day we got. Every day with her was a blessing.” He looked at her, “And Viviane, you act like Hot Rod is immortal. He’s not. He coudl have easily died yesterday. And I know that’s scary and I’m sorry but you two are no different then a relationship between two humans or two transformers. Sometimes, you just have to leave earlier than you’d like. So you have to make the choice to either be too scared to love someone-or make every <em>second </em>you have with them count.”</p><p>She could only stare at him, shocked that something so wise and deep came out of this texan’s mouth when he was four beers in.</p><p>Before she could find something to say he continued, more casually: “As for the marriage and kids thing. Look, if it means that much to you I’ll go get myself ordained and marry you two myself. Then maybe Hot Rod would like me since it looked like the rest of the Autobots could care less. And you can just adopt, Hot Rod can’t but <em>you </em>can.”</p><p>Viviane felt her lips turn up as and she chuckled, shaking her head in wonder. She stood up, “Thank you, Cade. I needed to hear that.” She bent down and kissed the top of his head.</p><p>“That was out of gratitude don’t look into it,” she ordered when he looked up at her.</p><p>“I wasn’t,” he replied. “It’s just nice to be appreciated sometimes.”</p><p>She left him to his beer as she hurried back into the work shop. The lights had been turned off and she could just make out the form of Hot Rod on the table.</p><p>She climbed up the rungs, nerves and excitement rolling in her belly. Cade was right, tomorrow was never a guarantee, not for a human, not for a transformer, not for anyone. Hot Rod wanted to stay with her, and she would spent the rest of her life making sure that was a choice he never regretted.</p><p>
  <em>I love him, and he loves me and life’s too short for both humans and transformers for me not to say anything.</em>
</p><p>She reached the top of the table and quietly walked closer, his blue optics were glowing the darkness.</p><p>“Did they leave?”</p><p>He meant the Autobots. Viviane hesitated, “Yes. They got the coordinates for Berserker…”</p><p>He looked skyward as if processing her answer.</p><p>“I’m sorry you didn’t get to go…” she trailed off as Hot Rod shook his head.</p><p>“Don’t be. I’m an adult, I can handle the consequence of my actions.” He looked at her, “Besides, I’d be scared to leave you here on your own.” He reached his arm toward her, “Will you come to me?”</p><p>She obeyed, reaching his hand that wrapped around her back and pulled her to his face. Catching her off guard his thumb lifted her shirt up to expose her belly and he licked her skin.</p><p>She shuddered, familiar heat pooling into her stomach. She pressed against him, letting out a content sigh.</p><p>“I need you,” he breathed, his voice husky. “I need to hold you, just for a little while.”</p><p>She knew he had more than holding her on his mind. She sat up, straddling his throat. Through the light of his glowing blue eyes she reached her hands out and traced her fingers against the line of his lip. She bent her head and pressed her mouth against his own. “You can kiss me,” she breathed against him.</p><p>In response he lifted his head to smack their lips back together, she opened her own so she could taste his tongue. She felt his body vibrate under her as he moaned, his fingers slipping under her shirt to stroke her back. She smiled against his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>Cade laid across the couch, staring up at the night sky, keeping his ears open for when Prime and the others returned.</p><p>Viviane had walked off to be with Hot Rod and he made sure to not wonder what they were up to, thought he was happy he could fix Viviane’s relationship problem so easily.</p><p>Now if only he could do it for himself.</p><p>It wasn’t the exact same thing as her and Hot Rod. What with…the physical stuff they were doing and the fact Hot Rod was (according to Bee) planning to stay on Earth to prove his devotion to her.</p><p>Cade didn’t expect any sort of devotion from Bee or Prime or any of the other Autobots. But it would be nice if they acted at least a little sad to be leaving, to be leaving him. Yeah, he had told Viviane how tomorrow’s weren’t guaranteed and you had to make sure people knew you cared about them today. But it was hard to sit any of them down when they were so busy running around with Lennox.</p><p>Ah, <em>there </em>was that jealousy and sense of betrayal. Fighting Berserker was one of the last big things the Autobots would be doing on Earth, they’d be leaving soon after. And instead of letting Cade, who was loyal and let them stay with him, they took <em>Lennox</em>. Lennox who joined the people that murdered their friends.</p><p>Cade rolled over, feeling like a child but too stubborn to be mature about this whole thing.</p><p>Grimlock growled low from a few yards away and Cade moaned. As if he heard him Grimlock let out another growl that grated on the tipsy, upset man’s nerves.</p><p>“Quiet, Grimlock!” he yelled out.</p><p>A moment later a shrieking, pained roar split the air and Cade was falling off the couch, stumbling to his feet and racing for his trailer.</p><p>Izabella met him half way, the dinobots and mini bots cluttered around her feet. “Was that Grimlock? What’s happening?” Fearful tears were already falling down her cheeks.</p><p>Cade grabbed the shot gun he had bragged about earlier. “Stay inside!” he ordered, rushing back out. “Get in that trailer and do <em>not </em>come out!”</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>Hot Rod carefully pulled Viviane off him, holding her to his chest and getting onto his feet. He ignored the agony of his unhealed wound as he hurried outside, the sound of Grimlock’s roar still ringing in his head.</p><p>They found Cade and Izabella outside, the man, now armed was rushing out to the darkness.</p><p>“Cade, wait!” he snapped, placing Viviane beside Izabella who took the frightened young girl into her arms. He hurried after the man who had come to a stop.</p><p>“That came from near the ship,” Cade told Hot Rod. “Grimlock never goes near that ship, he’d only do it if something was wrong.”</p><p>“I know,” Hot Rod replied, stepping around him. “But I’m more sturdy than you. I’ll check it out, <em>you </em>contact Prime and the others.” He looked toward Viviane who was watching him with wide scared eyes and stepped out into the darkness before she could beg him to stay.</p><p>The ship Cade mentioned was the work in progress that the junkyard Autobots had been scrapping together. Hot Rod himself had even found a few parts, scouring across the globe for Cybertronian parts that had been abandoned for Primus knew what reason.</p><p>With his superior vision he made out the outline of the half built ship, and stepped closer. Dread was thick in the air and made his plating feel icy with unease. He had his guns ready, prepared to shoot anything that wasn’t Grimlock.</p><p>Speaking of which, the massive dinobot had gone unnaturally quiet which didn’t bode well for him. He stepped closer.</p><p>A ball of flame suddenly exploded on the side of a ship, causing a massive inferno to reach up toward the sky. Hot Rod jumped back, agony shooting up his circuits as his side moved.</p><p>Through the light cast by the large fire he saw Grimlock lying a few feet away from the ship, liquid pooling around its neck.</p><p>“GRIMLOCK!” Hot Rod hurried over to kneel before the poor creature.</p><p>The metallic T-Rex looked up at him with optics that glimmered in pain and fear. His neck, stained with energon, was covered in a set of puncture marks. Puncture marks that matched Hot Rod’s own wound.</p><p>He reached out to give Grimlock a comforting pat on the head, the dinobot whimpered in response.</p><p>Hot Rod felt malignant optics on him and he turned his head up. Berserker, massive and leering, was sitting on the ship, the fire behind him silhouetting his figure. His four red optics burned.</p><p>There were many Cybertronian curse and Hot Rod knew them all. But in this moment he felt a human swear would properly suffice:</p><p><em>FUCK</em>.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>Lennox stared down at the massive hole in the ground, behind him stood the Autbots and the air was thick with confusion and fear.</p><p>“I…” Lennox started slowly. “I didn’t know he could dig like that.”</p><p>They had cornered Berserker in the woods, but instead of fighting the Autobots the Con had rapidly burrowed into the ground. They had raced forward to drag him back out but he was already gone, vanishing into the pitch darkness of the hole.</p><p>“We did not either,” Drift replied as he and Crosshairs stepped forward to carefully peer into the hole.</p><p>“I’m not going down there,” Crosshairs stated. “I don’t care what any of you say.”</p><p>Lennox radioed the choppers above them. “Can you see him?”</p><p>“Negative. We will keep looking,” the answer was clipped and angry. They had expected to have the Decepticon in their grasp by now.</p><p>The group wracked their brains to figure out their next plan. None of them were eager to return to the junkyard empty handed. Hound suggested building a grenade and throwing it down the hole.</p><p>But before they could decide if that was worth the consequences Lennox’s phone rang. It was Cade.</p><p>Biting back a groan, he answered, “Ye-”</p><p>“You have to come back!” that was Izabella’s her voice shrill with fear. “The-the Con! He’s here at the junkyard! He’s attacking Hot Rod!”</p><p>Her voice was loud enough for the Autobots to hear and Prime immediatley transformed and drove off, Drift, Crosshairs, and Hound following after. Bumblebee snatched Lennox up and transformed mid way, Lennox thrown into the seat as they drove off.</p><p>“We’re on our way!” he said over the phone. “Just hang on!”</p><p> </p><p>.<br/><br/>Cade flicked the shop light on and Viviane immediately bolted toward the mass of junk in the corner. Her heart in her throat.</p><p>When she and Cade had heard the explosion they rushed away to see what had happened. They were greeted with the sight of the Autobot’s ship on fire and Berserker leaping on Hot Rod.</p><p>“<em>No</em>!” she cried out, moving to rush forward only for Cade to grab her.</p><p>He dragged her back to the shop where Izabella waited, tears falling down her face.</p><p>“Call Lennox,” Cade told the pre-teen. “My phone’s in the trailer!”</p><p>As the young girl ran away Cade was all but dragging Viviane toward the work shop.</p><p>“We have to help Hot Rod!” she snapped, her voice sounding ragged to her ears. “He can’t fight that thing on his own!”</p><p>“I know,” he replied, his teeth gritted. “But we can’t fight in with our bare hands. Come on! I have a ton of Transformers stuff in here. There has to be some kind of weapon we can use!”</p><p>Viviane’s interest peeked and she pulled herself together as he led her into the building.</p><p>Now the two humans were on their hands and knees, desperately throwing miscellaneous items around, looking for anything that resembled a knife or gun or anything that could cause damage. Outside the fierce battle between Hot Rod and Berserker could be heard, ammo flying and snarls of anger and pain.  </p><p>Izabella rushed in with her squad crowding around her feet.</p><p>“I called Lennox,” Izabella told him, running over. “They’re on their way.”</p><p>They couldn’t wait! Hot Rod wouldn’t last much longer. She looked at Sqweeks who was playing car for Wheelie and Brains, “Can’t you go help him?” They were small but they were still Transformers.</p><p>But the two talkative robots stared at her in horror. “Are you <em>crazy</em>!?” Wheelie demanded. “Grimlock’s lying in a pool of his own Energon! What makes you think we could do any damage!?”</p><p>As if he understood Wheelie’s words Sharp-T let out a pathetic whimper and nuzzled into Izabella’s leg for comfort.</p><p>“Optimus is on his way,” Lennox looked over his shoulder at Izabella. “Go back inside, all of you, and <em>stay </em>there!”</p><p>“What makes you think the trailer is safe against <em>that </em>thing?” she demanded. “Let us stay with you!”</p><p>“I agree with the kid!” Brains added. “If the worse happens I can outrun <em>you </em>Cade.”</p><p>“Damn it, can you <em>children </em>just listen to me and <em>go</em>!?”<br/>While Cade and Izabella argued, Viviane’s hands halted, spotting something.</p><p>It was a silver color, and cylinder shape, larger than her whole arm and-while she wasn’t an expert-looked similar to a bazooka.</p><p>The ground shook from the battle outside and she hefted the weapon into her arms without another thought, racing out the door. She’d figure out how to fire it when she got there.</p><p>“Viv! Viv, wait! Damn it!” Cade’s furious and panicked voice drifted away as she ran off to the edge of the junkyard.</p><p>The fire still blazed, the ship nearly completely destroyed. Grimlock was lying on the ground but was moving slightly, crawling away from the fire.</p><p>Berserker was atop Hot Rod, the Autobot pressing his feet into the bottom of the Con’s jaw to keep his long fangs away. The two robots clutched hands, trying to overpower each other. Viviane felt sick when she saw the splatters of blue liquid across Hot Rod’s frame.</p><p>Immediately Viviane dropped to her knee, vaguely remembering a war special she had watched years ago. She let the bazooka like weapon lay against her shoulder, pointed the hole’s edge to Berserker, took aim-and pressed the piece that looked like a trigger.</p><p>A burst of dazzling white light shot out of the weapon, the impact sending Viviane flying. Her hands and knees were scrapped against the gritty dirt as the blast of energy slammed into Berserker’s side, knocking him off Hot Rod with a painful howl.</p><p>Hot Rod tried to stand up but could only remain on his knees, his surprised blue eyes finding Viviane who scrambled up into a sitting position.</p><p>And then Berseker was back on his feet and rushing right toward her.</p><p>“<em>NO</em>!” Hot Rod shrieked, lunging and grabbing onto Berserker, only to be easily knocked away. The Con lurched to Viviane who was frozen to the spot. Even if she could get her legs to work where would she go.</p><p>“Berserker <em>STOP</em>!” Hot Rod hollered, sounding more scared than she had ever heard him. He was going as fast as he could, scrambling toward one of his guns that had been knocked out of his hands. “YOUR FIGHT’S WITH <em>ME</em>! <em>FIGHT ME</em>!”</p><p>The Decepticon didn’t reply, slowly approaching Viviane on all fours as if he was predator his side smoldering from where she had shot him. Viviane shuddered in terror as he loomed over her, oily copper-colored drool splashed onto the ground as he eyed her up and down.</p><p>She flinched as the sound of a shot gun going off rang through the air. Cade was firing at the beast but he didn’t’ even flinch as the minuscule bullets fell off his thick metal hide. He lifted his hand and slammed it to the ground next to her, shattering the bazooka and making her cry out in fright.</p><p>No he was staring at Viviane, eyeing her up. He slowly opened his mouth and licked his energon stained chops. Then he spoke: “Yum.”</p><p>Viviane felt sick.</p><p>Berserker’s jaws unhinged and Viviane braced herself to be chewed up like caramel candy-when a yellow shape slammed into the Con, knocking them both several feet away.</p><p><em>Bumblebee</em>!</p><p>Viviane could have wept with relief as Optimus and the rest of the Autobots rushed out of the darkness, firing shots at Berserker as he jumped back to his feet and rushed at his enemies with an excited snarl.</p><p>Lennox appeared at her side, dropping to his knees to give her a frantic look over, “You alright? Did he attack you?”<br/>Cade was running over, shot gun in his arms, “VIVIANE!” He stopped in front of them, looking down at her with wide scared eyes. “How are you less responsible than a literal child!?”</p><p>He didn’t give her a chance to reply. Seeing as she wasn’t wounded Lennox pulled out his hand gun and together the two men raced off to find a place to start firing at the Con.</p><p>“<em>VIVIANE</em>!”</p><p>She jumped, hearing Hot Rod’s yell. He was crawling toward her, one of his legs covered in bite marks. He looked angrier than Cade, it was definitely the maddest she had ever seen him.</p><p>She steppped up and ran over to him. “What were you thinking!?” they both yelled in unison.</p><p>He blinked, taken aback. “<em>Me</em>? Viviane are you mad? You could have been killed!”</p><p>“I could say the same for you!” she growled. “Your wounded you knew you couldn’t take a Con on my yourself!”</p><p>“That’s different!” he insisted. “I’m sturdier than you! If he hits me it hurts, if he hits you, you <em>die</em>!” He looked her up and down, his gaze incredulous. “Why would you do something so <em>reckless</em>!?”<br/> “Because I love you!” she snapped. And the moment the words left her mouth the rest came tumbling after like a busted dam. “I love you and I was scared you were going to die! I know I’m not as strong as you, Hot Rod! I know I’m a human and I can’t live nearly as long as you so I have to be more careful but I couldn’t-I couldn’t sit there and watch you get hurt!”</p><p>Hot Rod stared at her, wide-eyed.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>Bumblebee dodged under Berserker’s arching fist, jumping back to get out of kicking range.</p><p>Berserker turned his attention to Drift and rushed for the red Autobot who had his swords ready to slash and cut and keep the Decepticon at bay. Despite being outnumbered Berserker didn’t seem to be losing any energy, and they only just managed to graze him thanks to his impressive speed..</p><p>From the corner of his vision Bumblebee could see Cade and Lennox, hiding behind an old car and firing shots at the Con, shots that their enemy didn’t even notice.</p><p>Both Hot Rod and Grimlock were trying to rise to their feet but the wounds they had suffered kept them grounded. Bumblebee glanced skyward, it was empty. They weren’t going to get any help from TRF, apparently.</p><p>Berserker suddenly leaped, his foot slamming down on Drift, using the momentum to jump onto Hound. The two heavy Transformers made the ground shook as they fell down. Prime and Crosshairs hurriedly shot at Berserker to herd him away from Hound.</p><p><em>We can’t last forever</em>, he thought to himself. <em>We have to take him down </em>now.</p><p>Usually his smaller size to his advantage he edged away from the crowd, keeping Berserker’s back to him. Drift, who was pushing himself back onto his feet, a large dent on his back, caught Bumblebee’s optic. Realizing what his comrade was doing the red Autobot hurried back to Berserker.</p><p>Berseker had pinned the struggling Crosshairs down when Drift shot a blast at the Con’s jaw. Berserker’s head sharply turned to glare at Drift.</p><p>“Come on then,” Drift crowed, uncharacteristically loud. “Did that make you mad? Come get me then!”</p><p>Berserker took the bait, running toward Drift, snarling a threat that was so garbled it was unintelligible.</p><p>Bumblebee raced forward and latched onto the Decepticon’s back like a parasite. Berserker stumbled to a halt, shaking sporadically and tried to reach around his back to try and grab him. Bumblebee frantically stabbed the Con’s back, with his other arm and legs wrapped around his torso. Green and copper energon splashed against his body as he continually stabbed into Berserker, the beastly robot letting out snarls of pain and rage.</p><p>Around them the other Autobots stayed out of sight, unwilling to shoot at the Con when Bumblebee was at risk for being hit.</p><p>But then Berserker suddenly dropped down, throwing his back to the ground and crushing Bumblebee under his greater weight. The Autobot’s circuits shrieked with pain and try as he might to hold on tightly-his limbs loosened, just slightly.</p><p>And that was enough.</p><p>Berseker slipped out of his grip, horrifying fast despite his large size and grabbed Bumblebee’s arm. He lifted the robot into the air, his other hand stabbing his claws into Bumblebee’s torso, energon pooling as he stretched the wounds out. And then Bumblebee was thrown.</p><p>He heard several voices call out his name as he was thrown out of the field to crash into the junkyard, destroying several vehicles as he skidded to a painful halt. His vision going black.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>Cade immediately rushed after Bumblebee, Lennox following him. Behind them he heard Prime let out a furious yowl and the fighting continued. But Cade was focused on crawled over the devastated cars to reach the unconscious Autobot’s side.</p><p>He felt a wave of nausea as he saw the bleeding wounds and he hurried up to his friend’s shoulder. “Bee! Bee, can you hear me!”</p><p>Lennox went after him, tripping over himself as he reached Bee’s other shoulder. “Is he alive?”<br/>Cade, panicked and terrified, snapped at the man, “What do <em>you </em>care!?”</p><p>Lennox flinched, taken aback but not replying.</p><p>Cade crawled up onto a van that hadn’t been flattened and looked around. There was the fire, there was the fighting robots. He looked toward the trailers and could make out the small figure of his charge.</p><p>“IZABELLA!” he yelled out toward her. “Get my tools! Bring them here!” He jumped down as he saw her run off and rushed over to the bleeding wounds.</p><p>The wounds were too big for his hands but that didn’t stop him from placing his hands on one of the claw marks, blue energon staining his hands. He turned and glared at Lennox who had his hand on Bumblebee’s head. “Pretend you care and come help me staunch this bleeding!”</p><p>Lennox scowled but hurried over to place his hands on a different wound, the energon coating his hands as well. And now all they could do was stand there, listening to the nearby fight, waiting for Izabella to arrive.</p><p>“Bee?” Cade tried again, looking over to the robot’s face, his eyes closed. “Bee, can you hear me?”</p><p>He saw Lennox lean forward to get a better look at the Autobot, and Cade saw fear and panic in his eyes. “Is he going to be able to keep fighting?”<br/>Cade glowered at him, wanting to punch the man but not wanting to remove his hand from the wound. “That’s all you care about, isn’t it? How much use you can get out of them before-”<br/> “<em>Shut up</em>!” Lennox snapped, his voice cracking. “Just shut the <em>hell </em>up, Cade! Stop acting like you’re the only one who cared about the Autobots! <em>I </em>was the one who met them when they arrived on Earth! <em>I</em> was the one who fought by their side for years!”</p><p>“And <em>you </em>were the one who joined the people who started killing them off!” Cade snapped back.</p><p>“I didn’t-” Lennox halted, still scowling and his eyes glassy. Eventually he turned away, his body shagging in defeat. “Yeah, you’re right. I did. I didn’t…I didn’t know what else to do. I’m a solider I have to protect my family, my country.” He took in a shuddering breath that almost sounded like a laugh, “I couldn’t just retire like Epps. You’d be happy to know he punched me in the face when he found out I joined TRF, I just-the Autobots were…”</p><p>Cade’s eyes widened when he saw tears fall down onto Bumblebee’s wounds.</p><p>“I lost Ironhide,” he replied, his voice scratchy as if he had drunk the salt from the tears that were now falling from his eyes. “That’s when it all went to shit. He died and we couldn’t do a damn thing about it, couldn’t even say goodbye. Then Chicago was destroyed, so many humans and Autobots died and none of it felt worth it. And then Cementery Wind showed up and before I knew it, Sideswipe, Ratchet, they were all gone. I lost them all I…” he took in another breath, as if he found it hard to breath. “I joined TRF and I wanted to convince the Autobots to leave Earth. Prime was right too-too many Autobots died here. I lost too many friends. If they leave this planet they could be safe.” Lennox looked up at Bumblebee’s face, his expression so broken and heart wrenching Cade had to force himself not to look away. “But now they’re ship is destroyed, they can’t kill Berserker and Bee… Bee might not be waking up.” It looked like it took all of Lennox’s strength to stay standing. “I should have done more but I didn’t. I didn’t and they’re gone and Bee, Prime, they’re all that’s left and I can’t-I can’t lose another Autobot, Cade. I know you don’t believe me, but I <em>can’t</em>.”</p><p>Cade had…nothing to say. He could only stare at Lennox as the other man’s shoulders shook. He heard the approaching footsteps of Izabella, but he didn’t look away from the heart broken soldier before him.</p><p>And then, the familiar sound of a radio dial reached their ears: “<em>People let me tell you</em>…”</p><p>Both Cade’s and Lennox’s heads shot up to look at Bumblebee’s face. The robot’s optics were slowly blinking open and then found the two. “<em>About my best friend…warm-hearted person who loves me til the end</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>“Little Lady,” Hot Rod breathed into Viviane’s ear. “Do you see my gun?”</p><p>She pulled her eyes from the battle and looked around. She saw the large weapon a few feet away.</p><p>“Get it for me,” Hot Rod said.</p><p>“Is it the time gun?” she asked.</p><p>“Yes, and I only have one shot left,” Hot Rod replied. “I have to make it count.”</p><p>She hurried off, glancing over her shoulder as she went. The Autobots were clearing tiring, blue splatters all over their body as they tried to keep out of Berserker’s range. Even thought the Decepticon was completely covered in energon he was still moving at a fast speed. The Autobots would drop in exhaustion before he did.</p><p><em>We have to hurry and take him down. </em>Viviane skidded to a stop before the gun. It was heavier than her now destroyed bazooka and heaved it up into her arms.</p><p>She headed back to Hot Rod as fast as she could under the new weight. To her relief she caught the sight of Bumblebee slowly rising up into a sitting position among the cars. He was wounded, but he was still alive.</p><p>But who knew how long that would be if Berserker stayed on his feet.</p><p>Hot Rod accepted the gun, heavily dragging his arm to aim at the Decepticon. But the robot was moving too fast and too close to his friends. Viviane, seeing his hand shaking, hurried over to wrap her arms around his wrist to keep the gun steady.</p><p>“Bee,” Hot Rod said, his voice starting to slur with exhaustion. “Bumblebee!”</p><p>The yellow Autobot sharply turned his head, saw Hot Rod and nodded. Centuries of fighting alongside him the two didn’t need much to know what the other needed.</p><p>With obvious effort Bumblebee lifted his arm. Berserker was trying to knock Optimus down, but pulled back with a startled growl as Bumblebee fired, the stinging blast hitting its mark. Optimus took that time to land a kick squarely into the Con’s chest, sending him stumbling several feet away.</p><p><em>Now, now, now</em>. Hot Rod aimed the gun at the Con, winded from the double combo of the sting and kick.</p><p>“Shoot!” she cried out.</p><p>Hot Rod pulled the trigger just as Berserker braced himself to lunge.</p><p>The Decepticon came to a slowed halt, claws outstretched, legs braces, maw wide open and oily spittle flying.</p><p>“<strong><b>ATTACK NOW</b></strong>!” Prime cried out.</p><p>And they did, Hound and Crosshairs shooting several bullets into the time bubble, ready to hit him as soon as the bubble vanished. Prime and Bumblebee joined them in firing, and Drift braced himself. As Berserker’s movement slowly started to increase in speed he rushed forward and stabbed his sword through the Con’s chest, leaving it there as he jumped back toward his allies.</p><p>Then the time bubble popped and Berserker was flung to the ground with a caterwaul of agony. His body rolled across the ground from the impact of the bullets and energy blasts, the sword snapping in half as he crumbled to the ground in front of the now smoldering ship.</p><p>They all stayed still as Berserker laid on the ground. Viviane nearly let out a distraught cry as the Con lifted its hand and dug it into the ground. They all watched in horror as he lifted himself up to his feet, gore pouring out of his mouth.</p><p>“You can’t…kill me,” he rasped, glaring at the group. “I will…drink your energon from your veins. I’m going to-rip your limbs off and <em>eat </em>them.” he straightened up. “I am…<em>unkillable</em>!”</p><p>He took one step back to catch his balance…which put him directly in front of Grimlock.</p><p>In one swift motion the dinobot leaped up to its feet, jaws wide and chomped its fangs down onto Berserker’s head. With a viscious tug he wripped the Con’s head off his shoulders, circuits and wires, dripping with copper, pulled out with it. Grimlock spat the head onto the ground as Berserker’s body dropped to its knees. After a moment the body fell, limbs sprawled on the ground as it twitched for a few moments.</p><p>When the body went still Grimlock placed his hand on its back and lifted his head for a victorious roar.</p><p>It took the Autobots a moment longer to realize the battle was over and won. And then Crosshairs rushed forward and kicked Berserker’s head like a football, sending it throw the night sky to land several yards away. He threw his arms up in triumph, “FUCK YOU BERSERKER! AND FUCK YOU TRF!”</p><p>Drift and Hound bumped fists and Prime looked toward Bumblebee, concern bright in his eyes, only to relax when the smaller robot gave him a thumbs up.</p><p>Viviane sat down and leaned against Hot Rod’s neck, weak with relief. “We did it.”<br/>He tried to lift his arm in victory, gave up and murmured tiredly, “Autobots for the win.”</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>Cade watched the Autobots slowly shuffle back into the junkyard. He and Izabella were going to have their hands full fixing them up. He’d have to have Viviane and Lennox help them.</p><p>The thought of the soldier had Cade looking toward them. He was standing near one of the cars that had been totaled by Bumblebee. He was in the middle of contacting TRF to inform them that Berserker had been terminated. With the sun starting to rise he could make out Lennox’s blood shot eyes.</p><p>After a moment Cade turned around and looked for Optimus who hadn’t joined the rest of the Autobots. He was standing before what was left of the ship, his back to the junkyard.</p><p>He hurried over to stand next to him, looking up at Prime’s unreadable face.</p><p>“Hey,” he said gently. “We need to get back. I’ll fix you up.”</p><p>Prime didn’t reply, staring at the ship. Cade, not wanting to leave his side, stayed put. “I’m sorry about your ship.”<br/> “We will simply have to start over,” Prime said, his voice aching with tiredness.</p><p>“I’ll help you,” Cade immediately volunteered. “Look for new parts I mean, and you all can stay here with me until then.”</p><p>Prime nodded once and turned to head back into the junkyard, it looked like very footstep hurt.</p><p>“Optimus,” Cade hurried over to walk beside him. He looked up at the Autobot and summoned up a decent amount of courage. “We’re friends, right?”<br/>Prime gave him a confused look, “Of course we are. Why do you ask?”</p><p>“No reason,” Cade shrugged. “Just nice to hear once in a while.” He was proud to not show off the delighted relief he felt at those simple words, spoke with so much confusion.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>The next night Vivianne stared up into the stars, enjoying how out in this desert it looked more blue than black. She found the constellation of the Big Dipper.</p><p>And then Hot Rod licked her neck and she was brought back to the ground, where the Autobot crouched over her, his hands encasing her.</p><p>She had been in Texas for several days, helping Cade fix up the Autobots. Just the other day Lennox had left to return to TRF, she hadn’t missed how reluctant he had looked to leave and she was surprised that Cade had had no snarky comment after the man left.</p><p>Immediately after Hot Rod wounds had healed and he no longer walked with a limp he had pulled Viviane aside. “Little Lady,” he began. “I must have you.”</p><p>She had blinked up at him, “Now?”</p><p>“Now. We can find someplace private.”</p><p>Viviane, going through her own sexual withdrawals, had thought the proposition was logical. And with the sun setting they felt a secluded area, the junkyard a silhouette, miles away.</p><p>Hot Rod, for once didn’t start out with foreplay, just begged Viviane to take her shorts off and she obliged. It’s not like she had the patience for a slow love making session anyway.</p><p>His spike pushed inside her, grinding against the sensitive flesh and sending electrical sparks of pleasure up her body. His mouth nibbled against her neck and chest as she stroked his face.</p><p>“Say it,” he breathed after a moment. “Please, say it again.”</p><p>She smiled against him, knowing exactly what he meant. She pulled her body closer and breathed against his metallic skin, her voice a sexy purr: “I love you, Hot Rod.”</p><p>He whined and his hips jerked, making her gasp out at the sharp sensation and she buried her face against him.</p><p>While he had been healing he had quietly asked her about her confession. Viviane, still high off surviving Berserker, had found it hilariously easy to express her previous worries. She also told him how Cade had opened her eyes to what’s really important.</p><p>He had nuzzled against her and she had placed a kiss on his head.</p><p>“You should have just told me,” he breathed.</p><p>“I know,” she replied. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“You…” he began, “You, my Little Lady have the high light of my very long life and I plan on making memories with you I’ll always cherish.”</p><p>“So you want kids?”<br/>His answer had been flustered and unintelligible and Viviane laughed. That was a conversation for another day.</p><p>She was focused on the present, and in the present her back arched deliciously as he moved inside her. His thumb reached up to caress her breasts.</p><p>“Say it again,” he moaned, his voice vibrating against her flesh. “Say it again.”</p><p>She laughed, “You didn’t believe me the first time.”</p><p>“No I just…I’ve waited so long to hear you say it,” he kissed her chest. “I’ll never be able to hear it enough.”</p><p>“We can try,” she said, her voice becoming shallow with pants as her hips jerked. “I love you.”<br/>He placed a kiss against her lips.<br/> “I love you.”</p><p>He was more frantic, his body arched over her as he pushed his hips harder.</p><p>“I-I love you.” It was becoming hard to talk, her pleasure being to overflow like water in a bowl. She grabbed the hands that held her, her teeth gritted.</p><p>He laid his head against the ground beside her, growling and murmuring and sending shivers down her spine.</p><p>She felt a smile turn up her lips. “Hot Rod?”</p><p>“Mmm?”</p><p>“<em>Je’taime</em>.”</p><p>The pleasured moan he released was dramatic to say the least, and with a one last hip thrust Vivane’s stomach jumped. Hot liquid pooled inside her and dripped out of her folds as she followed him through the ecstasy.</p><p>She had come down when Hot Rod realized what had happened and cursed, starting to pull out of her, “I’m sor-”</p><p>“No, no!” She reached out and held his head between her hands. “Don’t move yet. I want it.”</p><p>He blinked, taken off guard. “It’s…it’s useless. It won’t…”</p><p>“I know,” she replied, “But I still want it. It’s yours.”</p><p>His blue eyes glittered with emotion and he reached down and gave her a much more gentle kiss.</p><p>“Satisified?” she asked against his mouth.</p><p>“I could go again,” he said honestly and then chuckled.</p><p>Viviane laughed with him, rolling her eyes. “I <em>guess </em>that can be arranged. But on one condition.”</p><p>He tipped his head, “What is it?”</p><p>“<em>You </em>say it.”</p><p>He smiled and buried his face against her shoulder, his hands tightened lovingly around her.</p><p>“<em>Je’taime</em>, Little Lady,” the words were breathed out, soft and adoring. “<em>Toujours</em>.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Congrats on reading this behemoth. As you can see the story got away from me and there will most likely be more to the series.<br/>Some day.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>